Me quedaré aquí, indefinidamente
by Tangerinita
Summary: Porque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo fue que empezaron a necesitar el uno del otro, de cómo entre los dos se iba formando una historia de amor.
1. Despertar solo cada día

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

**I**

**Despertar solo cada día**

El coche se detuvo frente a una casa de aspecto descuidado, Remus Lupin no tuvo que pagar al conductor pues Dumbledor ya lo había hecho; con su ayuda bajó su viejo baúl y su maleta desvencijada. Era la tarde de un nublado día, parado sobre la acera echó un vistazo hacia ella, su solitaria casa. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió a la altura del pecho un pequeño dolor de tristeza, sentía cierto confort de estar de nuevo en su hogar, pero si algo había descubierto es que le encantaba enseñar, desde que era alumno en Hogwarts supo que quería ser profesor y sentirse útil, pero ahora después de un año estaba de vuelta y desempleado. Quizás no se percató del dolorido suspiro que salió de su boca antes de tomar su equipaje y comenzar a andar hacia la entrada.

Pudo ver que tenía mucho trabajo pues todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo. Subió a su habitación para dejar su equipaje y cambiarse de ropa, no quería ensuciar su capa ni su pantalón, pues a pesar de estar desgastados eran de los mejores que tenía, así que los guardó cuidadosamente en el armario. Tenía la intensión de comenzar inmediatamente con la limpieza, quería estar ocupado para dejar de añorar el empleo que por culpa de un "descuido sin mala intensión" de Snape había perdido.

Pronto oscureció, esa tarde sólo le había alcanzado para limpiar su habitación y un poco la cocina, lo suficiente para preparar té, pan tostado con mantequilla, queso y mermelada que había salido a comprar. Mientras mordía el pan notó que había algo extraño, por un momento guardó silencio, ¡claro, el silencio era lo extraño!, todo estaba demasiado silencioso, por supuesto que estaba acostumbrado a comer solo, desde que murieron sus padres rara vez estuvo acompañado en las comidas, pero después de estar un año en Hogwarts el ruido permanente del comedor a la hora de la cena era lo que le hacía falta, fue entonces cuando se percató de lo agradable que era el sonido y estar acompañado. Resignado a no encontrar más la algarabía de las comidas continuó, al terminar subió a su dormitorio. Se metió a la cama, ya no recordaba el rechinar de los resortes del colchón, parecía como si le dieran la bienvenida, estaba de vuelta en su casa, pero a decir verdad, le hubiera gustado regresar allí sólo por vacaciones sabiendo que el siguiente año Hogwarts lo esperaría. Se tapó completamente la cabeza con las cobijas como lo hacen los niños cuando tienen miedo de la oscuridad. Años atrás un niño, en esa misma cama, hacía lo mismo cuando veía por la ventana que faltaba poco para la luna llena hasta que, como ahora, se quedaba dormido.

En los días de limpieza Lupin había encontrado un par de cajas llenas de viejos pergaminos, la mayoría de ellos de su época en colegio. Básicamente eran trabajos de la escuela, apuntes de las clases. Lupin buscaba algo más que recuerdos, en todos esos papeles debía encontrar anotado algo que le ayudara a dar con el paradero de Peter, que le dijera donde estaba escondido y creía que sería un lugar que colagusano conociera bien para poder entrar y huir de ser necesario. El hombre de mirada cansada sonrió cuando en la segunda de las cajas encontró un cuadernillo con anotaciones de los merodeadores, Lupin no había recordado ese libro por años, ni los pedazos de pergamino que albergaba entre sus páginas; tomó su varita y le dio unos pequeños golpes, aquél era una bitácora llena de anotaciones importantes, al menos para él y sus amigos, así por ejemplo, estaban las notas previas a la fabricación del mapa del merodeador, en sus amarillas hojas se encontraban las anotaciones de James con su espigada letra en donde sugería que el mapa no perdiera su apariencia a simple vista de un pergamino viejo y sucio; Sirius se hacía presente con su rápida y estilizada caligrafía sugiriendo la frase "Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas" con la que aparecería el contenido del pergamino; a lo anterior Remus propuso entonces la frase "Travesura realizada" para que volviera a su estado normal, su letra era clara y pulcra como él. Finalmente, se reconocía la participación de Peter pues hasta abajo de la página aparecían unos pequeños caracteres que asemejaban pequeñas arañitas de las cuales Lupin nada pudo leer. En otra hoja apareció una lista de productos que no debían olvidar comprar en Zonko la siguiente visita que hicieran a Hogsmeade o las bromas que se les ocurrían, en su mayoría a Sirius y James para molestar a Quejicus.

-_Que lo guarde Lunático_- recordó Lupin la propuesta de Sirius y así lo acordaron, sabían que ese pequeño cuaderno les causaría grandes problemas si caía en manos equivocadas así que, nadie más responsable, sensato y cuidadoso que él para hacerse cargo. Eso hasta que aplicaron en él también el truco de no mostrarse a primera vista y hacerlo con cuatro golpecitos de varita en el lomo. Lupin pasaba con cuidado las hojas, como si las acariciara y lo que le mostraba cada una de ellas le provocaba una sonrisa nostálgica.

Tres golpes en la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta de sus recuerdos, al abrir se encontró con la visita de Dumbledor.

-Remus, ¿cómo has estado? dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Lupin lo hizo pasar- Profesor, ¿por qué no se ha aparecido dentro?

-No quise importunarte, sobre todo porque no te avisé que vendría- ya en la sala tomó asiento en un mullido sillón -oh, por cierto, te traje esto, espero que te gusten- con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un plato con pastelillos -están recién hechos-.

-Se ven deliciosos, gracias entonces yo traeré el té.

Mientras Lupin estaba en la cocina Dumbledor notó del otro lado de la sala, junto al escritorio la caja con los papeles regados en el piso.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos, Remus?- se había percatado de que los cuadernos tenían el escudo de Hogwarts y que lucían un poco viejos.

-Pues... no del todo- Lupin volvió con el té -la verdad es que se me ocurrió que revisando esos papeles podría encontrar algo que me diera una pista del paradero de Peter.

-Magnífica idea, Remus... parece que ésto ya lo habíamos vivido, ¿verdad?- Dumbledor miraba pensativamente sus manos mientras giraba uno de sus anillos.

-Creo que después de revisar los papeles podré tener una lista de los lugares y comenzaré a vigilarlos- adivinaba que Dumbledor estaba pensando en lo que podría venir. Tomó la jarra de té y comenzó a servir.

-Sabía que la Órden podría contar contigo después de tantos años- bebió un poco de té.

-La Orden del Fénix- pronunció Lupin sin pensarlo, su semblante cambió tomando una expresión triste, la orden había sido para él un magnífico grupo de buenos amigos, una hermandad en la cual había perdido a algunos de ellos muy queridos.

-Así es, tenemos que estar preparados. Por ahora no habrá reuniones, lo cual no significa que no la vaya a convocar, créeme que lo haré y que pelearemos, por ahora sólo quiero ver con quien cuento, no puedo exigirle a los mismos de hace años que quieran participar después de todo lo que vivimos, es bueno saber que cuento contigo. Tengo contemplados nuevos miembros, necesitamos gente tan preparada y valiente como los Longbottom y también como Lily y James.- Lupin recordó los jóvenes rostros de su antiguos amigos -Pero bueno, pasemos a otros temas- dijo Dumbledor tomando un pastelillo -Dime Remus, que te pareció Hogwarts después de tanto tiempo, qué tal tus alumnos; Lily y James estarían orgullosos de Harry, ¿no te parece? y Hermione, habías visto una alumna más inteligente o los gemelos Weasley, ¡serían dura competencia para ti y tus amigos eh!

Remus tomó un pastelillo y sus ojos se llenaron de orgullo al comenzar a hablar de sus entrañables alumnos de Hogwarts.

Colgó su capa en el armario con un poco de desesperación, había pasado mes y medio desde que comenzó su infructuosa búsqueda, Lupin siempre se había caracterizado por ser sumamente tolerante, pero en esta ocasión le ponía de malas regresar con las manos vacías de una pista, algo aunque fuera lo más mínimo que le diera un indicio, una brújula a su indagación. Cansado de todo un día de vigilancia se sentó en un mullido sillón frente a la chimenea, tenía hambre pero el cansancio le impedía levantarse; sacó de su bolsillo una hoja, la desdobló y leyó los sitios que le faltaban por vigilar. Cerró por un momento los ojos y recargó la cabeza en su mano derecha, sabía que era fundamental dar con el paradero de Voldemort lo más pronto posible para evitar que llevara acabo cualquiera de sus malévolos planes cualquiera que estos fueran y Peter sería de gran ayuda.

En las últimas semanas, se había mantenido en contacto con Dumbledor y la profesora McGonahall quienes habían prometido mantenerlo al tanto de cualquier cosa que ocurriera. De quien no tenía noticias era de Sirius, no quería ser pesimista, seguramente, pensaba, estaba en algún lugar lejano y no tenía forma de comunicarse, pero seguro que estaba bien, al menos eso era lo que él se decía intentando creerlo.

Su estómago hizo un ruido, sin más remedio se levantó para ir rumbo a la cocina, tal era su hambre que comería cualquier cosa, entonces recordó un gran trozo de carne que había comprado un par de días antes, y ya lo estaba imaginando servido en un plato, jugoso y no del todo cocido. Por arte de magia el platillo estuvo listo en segundos, justo como lo había imaginado y lo degustó despacio a pesar de su apetito. Al terminar miró el reloj en su muñeca, antes de ir a dormir tenía que comunicarse con Dumbledor, para informarle cómo iba su investigación, le apenaba mucho no tenerle buenas noticias, de hecho, ni buenas ni malas.

Se acercó a la chimenea y llamó al anciano mago, segundos después aparecía una cara entre las llamas, era Dumbledor quien no se sorprendió por la falta de buenas nuevas, muy al contrario, se mostraba optimista en que pronto encontrarían un rastro.

-Me gustaría que conocieras a unas personas, -la voz de Dumbledor siempre sonaba jovial cuando algo le entusiasmaba- es un matrimonio, Arthur y Molly, son buenas personas y los conozco de hace años, todos sus hijos han ido a Hogwarts, tu conociste a Ron y a los gemelos, son sus padres a los que quiero que conozcas- dijo Dumbledor.

-¿Estamos hablando entonces de los Weasley? tengo entendido que han sido muy amables con Harry.

-Así es, lo más importante es que son personas en las que podemos confiar, me han ofrecido su ayuda incondicional en contra de Voldemort, por eso es importante que los conozcas, ya les he hablado de ti, que te parece si me acompañas a cenar a su casa el próximo sábado, además, Molly cocina delicioso, ya lo veras.- Dumbledor parecía alegre, se le notaba en los ojos bajo sus gafas de media luna.

-Me parece bien, entonces hasta el sábado profesor- dijo Lupin despidiéndose.

Lupin tomó aire, la idea de conocer gente nueva siempre era un conflicto para él, representaba el hecho de exponer su condición de licántropo, lo cual ya le había traído experiencias poco agradables, pero por supuesto que no se negaría a una petición de Dumbledor después de todo lo que le había ayudado.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente entre más vigilancia sin resultado. Ese sábado prefirió no salir, ordenó un poco la casa y después se preparó para la cena con los Weasley. - Al mal paso darle prisa- pensó tras escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, tomó su capa de viaje y abrió. Era el profesor Dumbledor, en esta ocasión vestido con una túnica morada.

-Remus, me alegra que ya estés listo, los Weasley viven en las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que apareceremos cerca de su casa.

En unos instantes, después de sentir el vértigo habitual de aparecerse se encontraban al pie de una cuesta por donde pasaba un camino al final del cual quedaba a la vista una vistosa casa que parecía retorcida, y que sólo por suerte, en este caso de magia se encontraba de pie, la cual estaba rodeada de un jardín donde había unas gallinas y de repente se podían ver uno que otro gnomo. Ambos pasaron por la puertita de la cerca y caminaron sobre un camino empedrado hasta la humilde casa.

-Me alegra que ya hayan llegado- la bruja que abrió era bajita y tenía el cabello rojo al igual que Ron, los gemelos y Ginny, recordó Lupin al verla- ¡Arthur, baja, ya llegaron! -gritó al pie de la escalera. -Me alegra que ya estén aquí, pasen, pasen.

-Espero que no hayamos llegado demasiado temprano Molly- sonreía Dumbledor.

-No, llegaron bien, la cena ya casi esta lista, permítanme sus capas- Molly ya tomaba la de Dumbledor cuando de la escalera bajaba un hombre delgado y también pelirrojo con aire despistado.

-¡Profesor, es un gusto tenerlo por aquí!- Arthur se bajaba las mangas que estaban dobladas hasta los codos.

-Veo que estabas trabajando en tu día libre Arthur- fijandose en las manos manchadas de tinta negra.

-Bueno, no es un trabajo, me hice de una máquina muggle, sirve para escribir por medio de un sistema un tanto complejo, lo que me tiene fascinado es que usándola todas las letras aparecen de una forma tan uniforme que es realmente muy útil para aquellos cuya caligrafía no es muy clara... el problema es que no se cómo mantienen el papel limpio, apenas la toqué y me he manchado un poco, en fin.

Molly quien en ese momento volvía de dejar las capas de viaje en el armario miró la camisa manchada de su esposo -Arthur, ¿no podías ponerte una camisa vieja si ibas a usar uno de esos aparatos muggles?

Arthur miró a los invitados un poco apenado -Lo siento Molly querida-

-Permitanme presentarles a Remus Lupin,- dijo rápidamente Dumbledor para cortar aquella escena vergonzosa para Arthur.

-Que gusto conocerlo profesor- Dijo Arthur sonriendo y estirando la mano para estrechar la de Lupin.

-Ya era hora de que lo conociéramos, bueno, siento como si ya lo conociera un poco- agregó Molly cariñosamente.

A Lupin le pareció un poco extraño que lo llamaran profesor. -El gusto es mío- dijo con la cortesía que lo caracterizaba, -pero por favor, llámenme Remus-

-Oh, es que nuestros chicos lo mencionan tanto que ya es una costumbre hablar de usted como el profesor Lupin.- Molly le estrecho la mano.

-"El mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que hemos tenido", así es como ellos se refieren a usted y ahora nosotros tenemos el honor de conocerle, pero pasemos a la mesa, por acá por favor- y Arthur los guió hacia el comedor.

La casa por dentro se caracterizaba por una gran cantidad de muebles, propia de una familia numerosa y no de muchos recursos, sin embargo, era sumamente acogedora.

-Realmente Molly déjeme decirle que no recuerdo cuando fue la última ves que probé una cena tan deliciosa- dijo Lupin sonriendo.

-Es usted muy amable, -dijo Molly- que le parece si nos habla de tú, no imagino a ninguno de nuestros amigos hablándonos con tanta formalidad.

Al terminar de cenar tomaron una cerveza de mantequilla y comenzaron a hablar del plan para encontrar a Voldemort. El punto más importante para todos fue el de alertar y convencer a la mayor cantidad de magos del regreso de quien no debe ser nombrado, tarea nada fácil cuando el ministerio mismo era incapaz de aceptarlo. El segundo punto era el de vigilar cualquier acontecimiento raro, y cada cual lo haría en sus lugares comunes, Arthur en el ministerio que era donde trabajaba, Lupin seguiría tras la pista de Peter.

Ya entrada la noche se despidieron.

-Esperamos tenerlo por acá nuevamente cuando usted desee, ésta es su casa- Arthur se despidió así de Lupin.

-Gracias nuevamente y por favor, quedamos en que nos hablaríamos de tú -dijo Lupin dandoles un trozo de pergamino - esta es mi dirección, también serán bienvenidos- y se despidió.

Aparecieron en casa de Lupin nuevamente.

-Pocas veces se puede probar una tarta de manzana como la de Molly, ¿no te parece Remus?- preguntó Dumbledor.

-Sí, -afirmó Lupin- me parecieron muy agradables, sólo que no se como reaccionarán cuando sepan de mi problema- Lupin dijo esto no con tristeza como si con resignación, no le costaba imaginar que quizás su actitud cambiaría al saber que en su mesa tuvieron a un hombre lobo.

-Y por que no pensar que su actitud no cambiará, los conozco y créeme que nunca actuarían como personas ignorantes a las que les asusta lo que no conocen o creen conocer y personas sin prejuicios es lo que necesitamos de nuestro lado -Dumbledor sonaba sumamente convincente y después de eso se despidió.

Lupin subió a su habitación y durmió plácidamente.

En los días siguientes, cuando empezaba a sentir un poco de desesperación por no tener aún noticia alguna de Sirius descubrió en su ventana una pequeña lechuza con un mensaje, se alegro mucho al descubrir que era un mensaje de su amigo donde se disculpaba por hacerlo esperar pues no le era fácil moverse con Buckbeack sin ser descubierto, pero se encontraba bien, y en parte ya comenzaba a tomarle gusto a estar evadiendo a los magos que el ministerio enviaba a buscarlo, le resultaba "excitante y divertido", decía la nota. Lupin conocía de sobra a Sirius, así que no le resultaba nada extraña esa actitud desafiante y sonrió. Rápidamente tomó papel y pluma para contestarle y hacerle saber lo que ocurría en este otro lugar y lo que hasta ahora había platicado con Dumbledor. Estaba a punto de colocar en la pata de la lechuza la carta cuando se percató de que era bastante pequeña, cosa que no había notado anteriormente por el entusiasmo, además de que lo miraba con unos enormes ojos cansados pero a la vez llenos de resignación.

Comprendió entonces que no sabía cuanto llevaba volando pues no conocía el paradero de Sirius, así que aunque deseaba muchísimo contestar inmediatamente, decidió dejar descansar a la pequeña ave esa noche y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar con que alimentarla. A la mañana siguiente la pequeña lechuza partió con la carta y miles de saludos de Lupin para Sirius.

A partir de ese día la comunicación entre ambos fue continua, cada semana llegaba la misma pequeña lechuza parecida a la de Ron, Lupin no sabía la dirección de Sirius, pues hubiera sido un gran riesgo si alguna de las cartas cayera en manos de la persona equivocada, así que Lupin no sabía desde que lugar le escribía su amigo pero comenzó a adivinar que tan lejos o cerca se encontraba por medio de la pequeña lechuza, si llegaba muy cansada y exigiendo comida, lo cual podía adivinar pues apenas acercaba su dedo a ella para tomar la correspondencia, ésta le soltaba tremendo picotazo, significaba que se encontraba más lejos que la vez anterior, en cambio, si al entrar por la ventana de la cocina aún tenía aliento para dar unas cuantas vueltas por su cabeza, antes de permitirle tomar la carta, era signo de que el viaje había sido corto y de su buen humor, aunque siempre prefirió dejarla descansar una noche antes de enviar una respuesta. Todo ese año solo de esa forma pudieron estar en contacto e informados de lo que pasaba con Harry, con Dumbledor y el regreso de Quien no debe ser nombrado, parecía poco pero los dos estaban contentos con la correspondencia de cada semana.

Pasaron unas semanas en las que las cosas seguían igual, la vigilancia de Lupin no había tenído ningún fruto, por ese día era suficiente y se sentó a leer en su sillón mullido predilecto, además se sentía un poco cansado, hace apenas unos días que había sido luna llena y aún sentía los estragos. Apenas acababa de sentarse cuando alguien toco a la puerta. Para su sorpresa era Arthur Weasley.

-Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí, pero pasa- Lupin lo recibió con gusto.

-Perdón por no avisar que vendría, espero no importunarte Remus- se disculpó Arthur. -de hecho sólo estoy de paso para invitarte a cenar el próximo viernes, espero que puedas acompañarnos, eso nos haría muy felices, además, Molly preparará una sopa que le queda exquisita.

-El próximo viernes, me parece bien, ahí estaré sin falta, pero pasa, te sirvo un te, algo de tomar?- Lupin esperaba ser tan buen anfitrión como lo fueron los Weasley.

-No gracias Remus, sólo estoy de paso, aproveche mi hora de comida para venir a hacerte la invitación pero tengo que regresar al ministerio, entonces te esperamos a la misma hora que la ves anterior- y después de estrecharle la mano desapareció.

El atardecer estaba cayendo cuando Lupin apareció sobre el camino de la colina que llevaba a casa de los Weasley, los últimos rayos del sol cayeron a sus espaldas haciendo que su cabello brillara de tono dorado como sus ojos color miel. Al observar la casa desde lejos pensaba en la manera en la que tendría que ser claro con sus nuevos conocidos, hubiera sido fácil ocultarlo todo el mayor tiempo posible, pero al final decidió que era mejor revelar su problema desde ahora, así que siguió caminando con paso tranquilo hacia la casa. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta y antes de tocar respiró profundamente.

En esta ocasión encontró a Arthur con su ropa de trabajo, había llegado unos minutos antes que él, Molly lo hizo pasar a la cocina para platicar mientras terminaba de preparar la cena. Lupin se ofreció a poner la mesa a lo cual se negó en un principio Molly,

-De verdad Molly, será para mi un gusto hacerlo- y Lupin caminó con dirección a la alacena.

La sopa como había dicho Arthur era deliciosa. Hablaron de sus trabajos, de la función de Arthur en el ministerio y de su fascinación por todo lo relacionado a los usos y costumbres muggles. Escuchó como Molly hablaba con tanto orgullo de cada uno de sus hijos y le mostró el singular reloj que tenía en la cocina el cual tenía una manecilla por cada uno de sus ellos indicándole el lugar en donde se encontraban. Así llegó el momento de hablar de él y comenzó hablándoles de su último año como profesor en Hogwarts, de cuando era estudiante y de la amistad que tenía con el papá de Harry y Sirius, de cómo este último había sido acusado injustamente, así llegó el momento en que no pudo evadir el tema de hombre lobo.

-Pues, supongo que todos tenemos un lado desconocido para los demás, -atinó a decir Arthur cuando Lupin terminó su confesión- nadie conoce a las personas que le rodean en su totalidad, supongo que existe de todo en todos lados, gente buena y mala entre los muggles como entre nosotros, supongo que pasa lo mismo con los licántropos, y tu eres un ejemplo de ello -El tono del señor Weasley era de total convencimiento y trataba de decirlo lo más honestamente posible- es decir, te conocemos de hace poco pero lo suficiente para saber que eres honesto, por lo que si no fuera así Dumbledor no confiaría en ti tanto como lo hace.

Lupin escuchaba lo que Arthur decía y su rostro reflejaba cierto nerviosismo.

-Remus, la verdad es que nosotros ya lo sabíamos -Molly terminó diciendo pues notaba que no había sido fácil para Lupin tal confesión- Dumbledor ya nos lo había dicho pero ninguno de nosotros le dio tanta importancia, en este poco tiempo te hemos tomado cariño y sé que eres buena persona, créeme que que yo no me equivoco en eso y Remus, es un gusto el que estés aquí en nuestra casa -El tono de Molly era un poco maternal- que les parece si ahora traigo el postre- y con eso el tema quedó finalizado.

El resto de la cena la conversación fue muy amena, hablaron de cuando eran jóvenes, de Harry y Ron, e inevitablemente, de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Se la estaban pasando tan bien, que Lupin no se dio cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde así que se despidió. Los Weasley le reiteraron que sería bienvenido en su casa y esperaban que los acompañara a cenar de vez en cuando.

Lupin apareció en su hogar, estaba relajado y agradeció de todo corazón la reacción de sus nuevos amigos. Se fue a la cama y antes de dormir cerró los ojos, recordaba aquella cena y sobre todo la relación que existía entre Molly y Arthur, recordó el regaño de Molly para Arthur por ensuciar la camisa, hasta cómo se hablaban con cariño. Cómo Molly tenía presente en cada momento a cada uno de sus hijos y a su esposo. Entonces, sin querer, Lupin pensó en esa vida, tan sencilla pero tan llena de detalles, pensó entonces en él teniendo una vida similar, con una esposa e hijos esperándolo, imaginó una casa llena de ruido y por un momento casi la sintió real. De repente abrió los ojos casi alarmado por haber tenido aquella idea loca, él tan centrado siempre, cómo él con esa condición podía atreverse a pensarlo siquiera cuando hace años se había obligado a renunciar a eso. Sacudió un poco la cabeza como para desprenderse de tal idea, así como hacen los perros recién bañados para sacudirse el agua de encima, sonrió tristemente y cerró nuevamente los ojos. Esa noche tuvo un sueño que hace mucho no tenía y que, como a veces pasa, no fue capaz de recordar al día siguiente, pero que le dejó un a sensación agridulce y de gran tristeza.


	2. Coincidencia

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**Nota:** Antes que otra cosa, pido disculpas por el enorme error que tuve en el primer capítulo al escribir el nombre de Dumbledore sin la _e_ al final.

Por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic. y por sus lindos comentarios: ¡Gracias, totales!

**2**

**Coincidencia**

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la vez que había conocido a los Weasley, Lupin se dirigía esa tarde a casa de los ellos para cenar, como ya se había hecho costumbre a lo largo de ese año. Tomó su capa, vio su reloj, era hora de partir. Sintió el vértigo de siempre en el estómago y se imaginó ya apareciendo sobre el camino de la colina cercana a la madriguera, pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso sintió un golpe en el pecho y antes de cerrar los ojos pudo ver un manchón color rosa que chocaba contra él.

***

-De verdad no me puedo quedar a cenar Molly, mis padres me esperan -Explicaba una simpática joven bruja con cara en forma de corazón a la mujer que preparaba la cena en un caldero que emanaba ya un olor sublime.

-Entiendo, pero prométeme que en cuanto tengan menos trabajo en el ministerio vendrás a cenar; tú si te quedas acompañarnos, ¿verdad Kingsley?- Un mago de color, de mediana edad que revisaba unos documentos del ministerio levantó la vista hacia el fuego donde se encontraba la cena.

-Quisiera tener más fuerza de voluntad para negarme a tan delicioso aroma, pero la verdad es que soy muy débil, acepto la invitación.- Los dos magos eran amigos de Arthur, trabajaban en el ministerio y habían ido a la madriguera por asuntos de trabajo.

-¡Es tardísimo, mi madre me matará si llego tarde a la cena!- Dijo la chica después de un rato. Al momento de pararse rápidamente tiró la silla donde había estado sentada, tomó un último trago de té y después de despedirse y de prometerle a Molly que pronto se haría tiempo para ir a cenar salió de la casa con su capa en mano; comenzaba a oscurecer y sintió un poco de frío, así que comenzó a ponerse la capa sin detenerse ni mirar por donde iba, apenas terminó de calzársela levantó el rostro topando en ese mismo momento con algo suave pero firme que de la nada apareció frente a ella, algo con lo que chocó y de lo que sólo pudo distinguir un color gris antes de sentir como su cabeza se impactaba contra eso y soltar un quejido.

***

-¡¡¡Auch!!!- Escuchó Lupin en el momento del impacto. El golpe lo hizo retroceder un paso y rápidamente, sólo por reacción y sintiendo que era una persona, tomó por los brazos el cuerpo que chocó contra él impidiendo que cayera.

-¿Estás bien, te lastimé?- la mancha rosa era el cabello de una joven que en ese momento se separaba de él.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella sobándose la frente -¿y tú? creo que te pisé, además de darte un cabezazo en el pecho. -La chica hacia gestos pues le dolía un poco la nariz, se percató de que el hombre era bastante alto.

-Yo estoy bien, creo que más bien fue sólo...

-¡El susto!- completó ella, llevándose la mano al pecho -Mi corazón aún late rápido.- Enseguida se acomodó la capa y se peinó el corto cabello rosa con los dedos -Si hubiera planeado chocar con alguien que recién se aparece seguramente nunca me hubiera salido. -Dijo la chica posando por primera vez sus negros ojos en los de él.

Los dos sonrieron.

-Bueno, ahora que ya vi que ambos salimos ilesos me voy.- En cualquier otra ocasión, con más tiempo, ella se habría quedado charlando acerca de aquel inesperado incidente con ese extraño que caballerosamente la había salvado de caer, o por lo menos, se hubiera presentado. La chica dio unos pasos más. Lupin la siguió con la mirada y vio como la joven bruja, que aún le sonreía, desaparecía mientras le decía adiós con la mano sin darle a él la oportunidad de despedirse.

***

Lupin continuó su camino, ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había estrechado a una persona, aunque fuera por accidente y no porque lo deseara, como en ésta ocasión, quizás por eso le dio más importancia a ese hecho, a él nunca le ocurrían esas cosas. Era posible que aquella joven viniera de casa de los Weasley, pero podría ser que sólo pasara por allí por casualidad. Molly le abrió la puerta.

-Pasa, pasa Remus, -Molly lo saludó mientras le quitaba la capa. -Veo que ya tienes mejor semblante, me alegro. -La última vez que lo habían visto acababa de ser luna llena, por lo que su aspecto no era el mejor.

-Gracias Molly, si ya estoy mejor; -contestó rápidamente, quería platicarle el curioso incidente que le había ocurrido hace unos instantes. -Fíjate Molly que apenas me había aparecido cuando...

En ese momento estaban entrando a la cocina y se percató de la presencia del otro invitado.

-¡Remus, que tal!, -Dijo Arthur -justo le estaba diciendo a Kingsley que en cuanto llegaras cenaríamos.

-KIngsley Shaklebolt - El mago se puso de pie y se presentó amablemente.

-Mucho gusto, Remus Lupin - y estrecharon sus manos.

Kingsley Shaklebolt, era un mago de color, inteligente, con aire jovial, que vestía una capa con vistosos bordados tribales; Dumbledore ya lo había mencionado en alguna ocasión, y sabía que era de toda la confianza del anciano mago.

-Remus es un buen amigo, -comentó Arthur -es experto en defensa contra las artes oscuras y fue profesor en Hogwarts el año pasado.

-Kingsley trabaja en el ministerio con Arthur, pero en otro departamento -apuntó Molly -por cierto Remus, ¿qué me ibas a platicar antes de la interrupción?

-No mmm..., nada de importancia. -Negó Lupin con la cabeza.

Molly adivinó que Lupin no contaría qué le había ocurrido por la presencia de Kingsley, lo conocía ya lo suficiente como para saber que su naturaleza introvertida le impedía explayarse con plena soltura frente a alguien que acababa de conocer, eso si, sin llegar a ser nunca grosero, pues también sería contra su naturaleza. Molly comprendía y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo para después comenzar a servir la cena.

El mago de color resultó ser buen conversador y pronto Lupin se sintió en confianza, resultó que era un auror de los de más alto rango, por lo mismo, cercano al Ministro de Magia.

-Una de las ventajas de mi puesto es que tengo noticias de primera mano -decía Kingsley, mientras acomodaba correctamente y con naturalidad su servilleta sobre sus piernas. Su elegancia natural era una de sus características sobresalientes. -Por eso, en cuanto me entero de algo relevante se lo hago saber a Arthur o a Dumbledore directamente lo más pronto posible.

-Sí, a veces es más seguro que yo me ponga en contacto con Dumbledore o con Minerva, nadie entra en mi pequeña oficina del sexto piso -la voz de Arthur mostraba un poco de resignación, siempre había pensado que todo aquello referente a los muggles estaba subestimado. -Kingsley se expondría demasiado estando en el segundo piso tan cerca de Fudge.

-¿Entonces trabajas en la Oficina Contra Uso Indebido de la Magia? debes de tener mucho trabajo -preguntó Lupin.

-Desde hace unos años no, ahora me encargo de saber el paradero de todos los magos de Gran Bretaña, créeme que es más difícil localizar a los magos que saber en qué ocupan la magia.

Lupin había preguntado con toda intención, sabía que en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica estarían tratando de conocer el paradero de Sirius así que quién mejor que Kingsley para saber qué tan avanzada estaba la búsqueda, qué tan seguro era el paradero de su amigo. Por otro lado, supo que, de antemano, Kingsley sabía que él había sido profesor en Hogwarts donde estuvo un año, y muy seguramente, sabría el motivo por el cual no seguía siendo profesor.

-Y... ¿hay alguna novedad acerca de Sirius Black? -Lupin finalmente se animó a preguntar.

-Ninguna noticia, y mira que existe todo un grupo de magos tras él, yo incluido- dijo Kingsley tomando un trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¡Pero que absurdo, como puede Fudge continuar con esa búsqueda cuando debería disponer de esos magos para investigar a todos los magos seguidores de Voldemort... -Molly hizo cara de susto, Arthur casi se atraganta con el bocado y Kingsley se encogió de hombros como si le hubiera lastimado un sonido ensordecedor. -a magos más peligrosos! -dijo Lupin indignado y corrigiendo rápidamente al ver la reacción de todos al escuchar el nombre de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Vaya, -dijo Kingsley ya repuesto -es bueno saber que, además de Dumbledore, hay alguien más capaz de decir ese nombre sin tapujos -Kingsley miraba a Lupin con gesto de admiración y una sonrisa que sólo podía ofrecerle a alguien que se había ganado su confianza.

-Les va a costar trabajo dar con el paradero de Sirius, Remus, -dijo Arthur -KIngsley siempre da informes de sospechas falsas, así que deben estar muy lejos de él.

-Cornelius Fudge siempre se ha dejado llevar por la ambición, -agregó Molly -y mientras sólo vea por sus privilegios no será nada extraño que por conveniencia se deje manipular por las familias poderosas, como los Malfoy, jamas se atrevería a investigarlos; voy por el postre.

-Lo que dice Molly es cierto, -dijo Kingsley -Fudge está en ese puesto por sus influencias, no porque se lo haya ganado, es un hombre demasiado débil de carácter.

-Sí, todos en el ministerio sabemos que detrás de muchas de sus decisiones está esa mujer que no tiene respeto alguno por las criaturas mágicas, Dolores Umbridge, es realmente una pena -agregó Arthur.

Lupin era víctima de ese tipo de discriminación así que comprendió perfectamente a que se refería Arthur.

-Sí, realmente una pena -dijo Lupin bajito.

***

¡Pum! Se escuchó un ruido de algo cayendo en el pasillo de la entrada; la mujer que estaba en la cocina, tomó rápidamente su varita y caminó con sigilo hacia el pasillo con ella en posición de ataque por si tenía que usarla contra algún intruso. Se detuvo un momento antes de salir al pasillo, por fin estuvo lista para echar el primer vistazo, más de repente:

-Ya estoy aquí, perdón por el retraso- dijo rápidamente una joven bruja de cabello corto y rosa quien dio un paso hacia la entrada de la cocina quedando inesperadamente frente a ella.

-¡Aaaayyy! - la mujer no pudo evitar gritar por el susto. -¡Nymphadora, me asustaste, no vuelvas a aparecerte de esa manera!

-Perdón Andrómeda, prometo no volverlo a hacer -dijo la chica abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla a manera de disculpa.

-Soy tu madre, por si no lo recuerdas, no me llames Andrómeda -le reprochó la mujer de cabello largo y castaño, de porte y belleza elegante, pero que al momento de abrazar a su hija, se desvanecía ese gesto orgulloso propio de su estirpe, mas no de su carácter.

-Pues yo soy tu hija y deberías de recordar que no me gusta que me llames Nymphadora -dijo la chica sonriendo, hasta que tuvo que decir su nombre y puso una cara como si hubiera pasado un trago amargo. Nunca le había gustado su nombre, así que prefería que la llamaran por su apellido: Tonks - de verdad mamá, no se en qué estabas pensando, yo que culpa tengo de que mi parto fuera doloroso.

-Pero si tu nombre es muy bonito, cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras una ninfa de un hermoso bosque, ya sabes como las de los cuentos, te imaginé danzando entre los árboles. -dijo Andrómeda con cierto gesto que hacía adivinar que estaba imaginándose aquella escena que acababa de describir.

-¡Mamá! - protestó Tonks.

-¿Están las dos bien, escuche un grito, qué hacen las dos abrazadas? - Un hombre rubio y de cara bonachona bajaba las escaleras, su nombre era Ted Tonks y su semblante de preocupación había cambiado al ver que todo estaba bien - ¿Para mi no hay un abrazo?

-Claro que sí, Papá -diciendo esto Tonks se abalanzó sobre él - También hay un beso para tí.

Las últimas semanas Tonks había tenido mucho trabajo en el ministerio, donde trabajaba desde hace algunos meses como aurora, así que pocas veces en esos días los había acompañado en la cena, debido a las protestas de su madre, Tonks había prometido que ese día estaría en casa a tiempo.

-Todo te quedó riquísimo, pero sobre todo el pastel te quedó delicioso, mamá -dijo Tonks con cara de satisfacción, los tres estaban sentados a la mesa. El postre era la parte de las comidas favorita de Tonks, en esa ocasión se trataba de un pastel de queso, que le pareció más delicioso que nunca;- y pensar que por un momento casi me pierdo esta cena por aceptar la invitación de Arthur. -dijo Tonks, pero al ver la cara que puso su madre inmediatamente se retractó -Es broma, aunque sí olía muy bien lo que estaba cocinando Molly. Kingsley y yo tuvimos que ir a casa de Arthur para revisar unos documentos, vengo de allá.

-Los Weasley siempre me agradaron desde que éramos jóvenes, nunca fuimos cercanos, pero se que son buenas personas. - dijo Andrómeda.

-Sí, son muy amables, quedé con Molly en ir a cenar con ellos otro día -Tonks se llevó a la boca otra cucharada del pastel y de repente no pudo evitar reirse.

-El que sólo se ríe, de sus travesuras se acuerda -dijo Ted -a ver, ¿de qué te acordaste?

-De que hace rato mi mamá se llevó un gran susto - Tonks trataba de parar de reír.

-Anda, ríete de que casi me matas de la impresión -dijo Andrómeda.

-No, no me malinterpretes, no me río del susto que te llevaste, sino de que a mi también alguien me espanto cuando se aparecía.

-¿Te hicieron una broma? -Le preguntó Ted.

-No, fue cuando venía para acá de casa de los Weasley; iba caminando sobre la colina distraída poniéndome mi capa y de repente choqué con un hombre, ¡me llevé el susto de mi vida! -contaba Tonks con la viveza que la caracterizaba. -Entonces grité y por poco me caigo. ¿No les parece una casualidad? Se apareció en la colina justo en el mismo lugar en donde yo daba un paso.

-¿Y quién era él? -preguntó Ted con cierto tono de celos paternales.

-No lo sé, como ya venía atrasada ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre -Dijo Tonks. -Sólo recuerdo que era alto y no muy joven para mi -agregó esto último dirigiéndose a su padre.

-Ahora que platicas lo que te pasó, -dijo Andrómeda, -siempre he pensado que a veces ocurren cosas muy extrañas, es sorprendente cómo una mañana cualquiera nos despertamos, como cualquier otro día, sin siquiera imaginarnos que un acontecimiento inesperado puede cambiarnos la existencia, ¿no les parece?.

-Mamá, no creo que el haber chocado con un extraño haya sido un acontecimiento muy importante, o que me haya marcado de alguna manera, -dijo Tonks escéptica.

-Bueno, tienes razón, quizás en tu caso no exista ninguna repercusión, es sólo que lo que te pasó me hace pensar que a veces todo parece tan seguro pero basta un segundo, así, cuando menos lo esperamos pasa algo que transforma todo y es cuando podemos darnos cuenta de lo frágiles que somos.

-Siempre me ha gustado cuando dices cosas tan profundas -dijo Ted en tono meloso -¿Te acuerdas cuando por error entré a esa aula en el colegio? El profesor pensó que yo era el que estaba hablando y me hizo sentar a tu lado; si no me hubiera equivocado o el profesor hubiera volteado dos segundos antes, habría visto que era el tonto de Henry Ferdinan quien no se callaba y a él es a quien habría sentado a tu lado, yo jamás te hubiese conocido.

-¡Oh Ted! -exclamó Andrómeda tomando de la mano a su esposo. ¿Recuerdas ese día?, el clima era perfecto...

-Pensé que estaba con mis padres, no con los Weasley, -dijo Tonks- aquí vamos de nuevo -pero sus padres no la escucharon, estaban muy ocupados rememorando todos y cada uno de los detalles de cuando se conocieron, historia que ella ya había escuchado un millón de veces y que por lo mismo, conocía de memoria.

Tonks comenzó a recoger la mesa mientras sus padres se comportaban como unos enamorados. Entró en la cocina para dejar algunos trastes cuando pensó en lo que había dicho su madre con respecto a las coincidencias, por llamarlas de alguna manera, entonces la asaltó una duda: ¿Y si a ella nunca le pasaba algo así? Sus padres a su edad ya estaban comprometidos. ¿Y si para ella no existía esa persona que cambiara todo su mundo?

Fue en ese momento que recordó al hombre con el que había chocado, recordó claramente su voz ronca, aunque realmente le había escuchado decir pocas palabras, al tratar de recordar su rostro se dio cuenta de que se le estaba borrando poco a poco.

"¡Pero qué estoy pensando! Sólo fue una coincidencia, una casualidad, además, ya casi ni recuerdo como era; choqué con él, pero pudo haber sido cualquiera". -Pensó.

Salió de la cocina al comedor y miró de soslayo a sus padres, temió que ese estado en el que se encontraban fuera contagioso y que por eso estaba pensando aquello tan absurdo. Entró nuevamente para dejar los últimos platos sucios. En ese momento, el rostro de aquel hombre se le vino a la mente de manera nítida. Aquello la distrajo y un plato se le resbaló de las manos; fue el sonido de este rompiéndose el que la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

-¡Nymphadora, mi vajilla! -gritó su madre desde el comedor.

-¡En seguida lo reparo, y no te preocupes, yo estoy bien! -contestó Tonks indignada tomando su varita.

***

Cuando apareció en su casa vio el reloj. Era muy tarde, la cena con los Weasley se había alargado más de lo que que había pensado, pero platicar con ellos le gustaba mucho, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua antes de irse a dormir. Descubrió a la pequeña lechuza de Sirius esperándolo pacientemente en el respaldo de una silla, le desamarró de la pata el pergamino con cuidado y leyó las aventuras por las que estaba pasando su amigo para no ser encontrado. Aquello más que peligroso sonaba al relato de una vida agitada y divertida. Remus se alegraba por Canuto, pensó en contestarle al día siguiente, era muy tarde para hacerlo ya, de cualquier manera, no tenía nada nuevo que contarle, ni siquiera de una décima de emoción de lo que le ocurría a Sirius. Si tuviese un empleo podría platicarle lo que le ocurriera en él, si siguiera siendo profesor le platicaría de sus clases, o de sus alumnos y sus ocurrencias.

-En fin -suspiró Remus -mis saludos irán acompañados de un reporte de mi estéril búsqueda como cada semana. -Una sonrisa se formó entonces en su cansado rostro, recordó el incidente con la chica del cabello rosa, era lo más inusual que le había ocurrido en meses, pero no podía escribirle eso; primero porque le pareció patético que ese incidente fuera lo más emocionante que pudiera platicarle; en segunda porque ya se imaginaba a Sirius haciendo comentarios como: "¡Lunático, pero si de tonto no tienes ni un pelo, buena forma de conocer chicas, que digo conocer, abrazar chicas, eso si que es estilo!", o preguntas como: "¿y tenía curvas, o era más bien flacucha?" A esto último no podría contestarle pues no había tenido tiempo de fijarse en ello, además de que no era su costumbre hacerlo y era cierto, sólo recordaba su corto cabello rosa y unos profundos ojos negros.

Al día siguiente mandó de regreso a la lechuza con saludos y apenas unas novedades. Remus desconocía que esa carta que él consideraba y deseaba que fuera menos insulsa, era considerada, así de sencilla como era, un abrazo de hermano, pues eso era él para Sirius.

***

El año escolar estaba a punto de terminar en Hogwarts, Lupin no se percató de lo rápido que transcurría el tiempo hasta que Dumbledore mencionó la cena de fin de curso la cual sería dentro de poco. Un año y sin noticia alguna del mago tenebroso, sin embargo, Lupin no sentía la desesperación que lo invadía los primeros meses de su búsqueda, sabía que tarde o temprano sabrían de Voldemort.

Aquel era un día normal, no hacía mucho que había sufrido una de sus irremediables transformaciones así que lucía aún un poco más cansado que de costumbre; lo relevante de ese año en Hogwarts era la participación de Harry en el torneo de magos lo cual había preocupado a todo mundo y había levantado muchas sospechas, pero sin duda, Dumbledore estaba cuidando de él, por cierto, recordó Lupin, uno de esos días debería estarse llevando acabo la final de dicho torneo.

El trabajo ese año para él, al igual que para todos los magos que estaban con Dumbledore, había sido difícil, pues mientras ellos trataban de convencer a otros magos del regreso del mago tenebroso y así engrosar las filas de un ejercito para poder luchar contra él, _El Profeta_ desmentía la posibilidad del retorno del mago con una campaña de desprestigio en contra de Dumbledore; no existían noticias, pero sin duda, Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado también reclutaba magos de su misma calaña y regresaría fuerte.

Esa tarde ocurrió lo que todos temían, una lechuza, que Lupin reconoció era propiedad de Hogwarts, apareció en su ventana, la letra era de Dumbledore:

Voldemort ha aparecido en el torneo de magos,

Harry se encuentra bien, no así otro de los participantes.

Reunión urgente de la Orden del Fénix ésta misma tarde en la madriguera.

_Albus Dumbledore_


	3. Reencuentros

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y por continuar leyendo.

**3**

**Reencuentros**

Lupin se sintió aturdido, sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría pero, cómo estar listo para algo como eso, además, el mensaje no explicaba todo pero debía ser peor de lo que se pudiera imaginar ya que Dumbledore sólo había hablado de la posibilidad de convocar a la Orden en caso de emergencia, así que sin pensarlo se puso su capa y partió a casa de los Weasley.

Ya era de noche, desde el camino de la colina pudo distinguir los escasos rayos de luz que se colaba por las rendijas de las cortinas cerradas en las ventanas de la madriguera; empujó la pequeña cerca y debido a lo oscuro que estaba, en ausencia total de luna, apenas pudo distinguir ante él el irregular camino de piedras que llegaba a la puerta de la casa. Comenzó a caminar, pero lo hizo de forma lenta a pesar de de lo urgente de la situación, a la mitad se detuvo, necesitaba un pequeño momento de tranquilidad antes de conocer las malas noticias, cerró por un momento los ojos y llenó sus pulmones de aire, el cual estaba tan frío que lo hizo estremecer, todo estaba en silencio a excepción de los grillos que cantaban. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, medio centenar de luciérnagas volaban alrededor de él, aquello parecía una réplica de lo que pudo ver en el firmamento al levantar la vista, la imagen era hermosa, un trozo de firmamento sólo para él. Deseó que lo que hubiera pasado no fuera tan malo, pero sabía que eso no era así; le parecía imposible que ante tanta belleza alguien pudiera ser capaz de lastimar a otra persona, seguramente, pensó, nunca se habían tomado el tiempo de observar a su alrededor, nunca habían visto nada parecido a eso, entonces, sintió pena por Voldemort y su séquito.

***

La puerta se abrió y a diferencia de siempre, esta vez abrió un anciano mago, Lupin tardó un momento en reconocer que era Elphias Doge.

-¡Muchacho!- Elphias lo reconoció inmediatamente y al estrecharle la mano lo jaló hacia sí dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Adentro ya se encontraban reunidos varios magos, a algunos de ellos ya los conocía pues habían formado parte de la Orden del Fénix. Hestia Jones, Podmore Sturgis, Emeline Vance y Mundungus Fletcher lo saludaron con toda la alegría que una situación de desconcierto como ese momento les permitía. A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios años, aún podía ver decisión y valentía en sus miradas, así como cuando eran jóvenes. A Lupin le dio gusto verlos después de tantos años, pero hubiera preferido hacerlo en otras circunstancias.

-En cuanto recibí el mensaje de Dumbledore salí para acá, ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? - preguntó alarmado a los Weasley quienes se encontraban en la cocina preparando bocadillos, parecían sumamente preocupados.

-No sabemos bien, estamos esperando a Dumbledore para saber qué fue lo que pasó -dijo Arthur moviéndose de un lado a otro debido a los nervios -todo ocurrió hace unas horas en la final del torneo, al parecer alguien alteró la última prueba para que Harry cayera en una trampa que lo llevó directo a Quien-tu-sabes.

-¡¡¡¿¿Que Harry fue llevado con Voldemort??!!! -Exclamó Lupin llevándose una mano a la cabeza, la noticia era peor de lo que esperaba.

-Harry está bien hasta donde sabemos Remus, pero al parecer hubo otro chico del colegio de quien no podemos decir lo mismo -dijo Molly con voz quebrada.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Molly? -Preguntó Lupin frunciendo un poco la frente.

-No lo sabemos muy bien, eso es todo lo que podemos decirte, Dumbledore nos lo contará todo en cuanto esté aquí -dijo Arthur quien enseguida se dirigió hacia a la puerta para recibir a los magos que continuaban llegando.

-Creo que te sentará bien un poco de té Remus -dijo Molly haciendo aparecer una tetera.

Lupin tomó asiento dando la espalda a la entrada de la casa, en su mente se formaban toda clase de situaciones que posiblemente habían ocurrido con Harry. Sentía demasiada impaciencia, así que tomó un trago de té para tranquilizarse y puso la taza entre sus manos. Dentro de la casa no hacia frío pero sus manos tras la noticia parecían dos cubos de hielo.

Minutos después se acercó Arthur seguido por Alastor Moody, por quien Lupin sentía un gran aprecio, era un mago de apariencia extraña por el ojo falso que giraba todo el tiempo observándolo todo, le seguía Kingsley. Lupin dejó la taza en la mesa y se puso de pie.

-Moody, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? -Preguntó Lupin, sabía que éste había sido su sucesor como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que supuso estaría muy bien enterado de lo que había ocurrido en el colegio.

-Preferiría lo escucharan de Dumbledore, -dijo estrechando la mano de Lupin, su ojo mágico giraba hacia todas direcciones -pensé que ya estaría aquí, yo me adelanté un poco pues tenía que pasar al ministerio, -dijo Moody quien se veía cansado. Lupin saludó entonces a Kingsley.

-Ella es Nymphadora Tonks, Remus -dijo Arthur- se ha unido recientemente a la orden.

Lupin no se había percatado de que con Moody y Kingsley había llegado otra persona. Tonks tampoco había visto a Lupin pues en cuanto vio a Molly fue directo hacia ella suponiendo la preocupación que debería sentir por sus hijos en Hogwarts. Tonks al escuchar que Arthur la mencionaba volteo.

-_¡Tú!_ -Pensó Tonks al mismo tiempo que su semblante reflejó la sorpresa que le causaba ver que era el mismo hombre con el que había chocado meses atrás. -Hola, puedes llamarme sólo Tonks, -lo saludó sin disimular el gusto que le daba verlo nuevamente.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin y sonrió correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la chica, sorprendido también de encontrarla nuevamente como parte de la Orden y con cierta extrañeza por la alegría con que ella lo saludaba y que realmente él no esperaba; mucho menos esperaba que lo recordara.

Tonks comprendiendo, o mejor dicho recordando los últimos acontecimientos, tomó un aire serio y se volvió nuevamente hacia Molly quien no podía ocultar su preocupación, en un gesto de cariño la chica pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la Sra. Weasley. En ese momento entró en la madriguera Dumbledore quien no llevaba puesta su capa de viaje, habían pasado tantas cosas en las últimas horas que lo menos importante para él había sido procurarse dicha prenda; trataba de parecer sereno, pero no podía ocultar su enfado.

-Albus, ¿qué ha ocurrido? que significa eso de que a otro de lo participante en el torneo no le ha ido bien? -preguntó Molly apuradamente.

Entonces Dumbledore les contó cómo Harry había visto cara a cara a Voldemort y cómo desafortunadamente otro estudiante de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory, uno de los mejores, más que estar herido, no había sobrevivido.

-Los he convocado aquí pues después de esto no podemos perder tiempo, es inaplazable la reagrupación de la Orden del Fénix, debemos reforzar algunas estrategias y sobre todo emprender algunas acciones que garanticen la seguridad de Harry al igual que la de todos lo estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué cree usted que Voldemort quiera de Harry? preguntó Arthur.

-Recodemos que Harry a sido el único sobreviviente a un ataque de Voldemort, que Harry posee ciertas similitudes con él y seguramente lo que busca es poder regresar, lo que está haciendo es preparar su regreso.

-Además de representar un punto sensible para su ego -añadió Kingsley.

-Profesor, qué va a pasar ahora con Hogwarts, digo después de lo de Cedric, ¿existe otro lugar más seguro que el colegio para Harry?- preguntó Molly- nuestra casa está disponible, usted sabe que lo quiero como a un hijo.

-Lo sé Molly, lo sé, pero también de eso quería hablarles -dijo Dumbledore ajustándose un poco las gafas de media luna- podrán imaginar que la muerte de Cedric es realmente una tragedia y algo que no esperábamos, Voldemort como ya sabíamos, y hoy comprobamos una vez más, pasaría sin ningún recato sobre vidas inocentes, deje instrucciones para que los estudiantes regresen a sus casas mañana mismo, por eso Minerva y Severus no vinieron el día de hoy, les pido formar una guardia que acompañe el expreso hasta que los jóvenes vuelvan con sus padres, lo mejor para Harry es que vuelva con sus tíos, creo que ese es el lugar más seguro para él, de todas maneras no estará sólo, necesitamos también organizar una guardia especial que vigile día y noche la casa de Private Drive. Otra cosa por la que los he querido ver es porque necesitamos un lugar de reunión, se que nos ofreces de corazón esta casa Molly- dijo Dumbledore al notar que la señora Wesley abría la boca -pero necesitamos un lugar que no conozcan así que no podría ser la casa de alguno de los de la Orden, les pido que si alguno de ustedes sabe de algún lugar seguro y poco conocido me lo hagan saber.

Al término de la reunión que se alargó por casi dos horas sólo faltaba organizar los grupos de vigilancia.

-Pues entonces organicemos las guardias y sobre todo la escolta del día de mañana -dijo Lupin comenzando a organizar los grupos. -¿Quién va a participar en la escolta del expreso?

Tonks levantó la mano, la rapidez con que lo hizo le recordó a Lupin la manera en la que Hermione lo hacia cada vez que él había hecho una pregunta en clase. Estaba a punto de anotar el nombre de la chica cuando alguien intervino.

-Lo siento Nymphadora, -dijo Dumbledore benévolamente- sabes que me da mucho gusto tu entusiasmo pero en este momento necesito que tú, Kingsley y Arthur permanezcan en el Ministerio para ver como reaccionan por todo esto que ha pasado.

Tonks, sin protestar bajó la mano y permaneció en silencio mientras los demás se organizaban. Lupin noto cómo los oscuros y centelleantes ojos de la bruja habían tomado una expresión de resignación; continuó anotando los nombres de los demás magos que participarían en la escolta.

Mientras el grupo anotado se ponía de acuerdo en la estrategia que llevarían acabo el día siguiente, Dumbledore se sentó en un sillón viejo pero que parecía sumamente cómodo que se encontraba al fondo, junto a una ventana, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cara para masajearse un poco la sien.

Lupin no había recordado tan claramente las reuniones de la Orden como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, sonrió al recordar la exigencia de Ojoloco para que cada uno de los pasos acordados se memorizaran sin falla alguna, por lo que exigía repetir varias veces todo el plan una y otra vez como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sin que Moody se diera cuenta Lupin se alejó del grupo y se sentó rápidamente en el primer lugar alejado que vio y que estaba fuera del alcance de Ojoloco.

-¡Te estas ocultando de Moody eh!, bueno, yo también lo haría. -dijo alguien en voz baja.

Lupin volteó hacia su izquierda y se encontró con Tonks quien también estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

-Yo..., realmente no me estoy ocultando de él, es solo que... -Lupin no sabía que decir, había sido descubierto.

-No te preocupes, te comprendo, Moody se pone insoportable cuando pone a todos a repetir un plan una y otra vez, te digo que yo también lo haría -dijo Tonks tomando un sorbo de su té.

-Es que no quiere que haya errores, -lo justificó Lupin- ¿Y tu por qué no estas con los demás? -preguntó.

-Estaba pero memoricé todo desde la tercera vez que lo repitieron, así que ya no era necesario que estuviera escuchando, además, como te pudiste dar cuenta, no voy a formar parte de la escolta -Tonks sonrió un poco decepcionada y bajando la vista hacia la mesa. Lupin se percató de lo decepcionada que se sentía la chica.

-Créeme que habrá muchísimas ocasiones en las que tendrás la oportunidad de participar en este tipo de tareas -dijo Lupin tratando de reconfortarla y con la misma expresión que alguna vez tuvo con Neville cuando Snape lo hizo sentir mal ante él.

-Sí, es sólo que había esperado comenzar a trabajar en este tipo de misiones y me sentiría más útil acompañándolos- dijo Tonks con resignación mirando ahora hacia donde los demás magos se ponían de acuerdo. -Además, me he preparado para ese tipo de misiones, - dijo Tonks esto último con un aire de inconformidad y frunciendo el entrecejo -en fin -suspiro por último y recargó su cabeza en su puño izquierdo.

-Pero lo tuyo es sumamente importante, sabrás antes que nadie lo que ocurra en el ministerio. -dijo Lupin con total convicción. -Tu trabajo es fundamental.

-Tienes razón, -se sentía bien que alguien valorara de tal manera su trabajo. Después de esto Tonks miró a Lupin quien la veía comprensivamente. Ella se percató de que el mago que Arthur le había mencionado en algunas ocasiones, tenía una mirada tranquila y color miel, que era más joven de lo que le había parecido a primera vista, debido a que su cabello castaño ya contaba con numerosas canas y sus rostro estaba surcado por algunas arrugas. Lupin por su parte, la encontró sumamente joven, su cabello rosa le aniñaba las facciones de su rostro y acentuaba sus negros y risueños ojos, él entendía las ganas de sentirse útil y le gustó el entusiasmo de Tonks por participar con la orden sin importarle lo arriesgado que esto pudiera resultar.

Lupin apartó la vista de la chica y se detuvo en la figura de Dumbledore sentado al fondo de la sala.

-Es raro verlo así, verdad -dijo Tonks observando también al anciano.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Lupin.

-Digo que es la primera vez que lo veo así, siempre parece tan fuerte, como un roble.

-Sí, pero es comprensible a sido un día más que difícil para él, imagínate tener bajo tu responsabilidad a todos los alumnos de un colegio y que llegue a ocurrir la muerte de uno de ellos, no por un accidente, sino asesinado. Quiere tanto a sus alumnos, debe estar más devastado de lo que aparenta.

Dumbledore se puso de pie en ese momento y propuso en pocos días otra reunión o antes si encontraban un lugar fijo para la Orden. Debía partir, aún le faltaban cosas por hacer. Después de él todos los magos comenzaron a irse, Lupin se quedó un rato más en la madriguera para platicar con los Wesley. Tonks también se había quedado, se sentía de mejor ánimo gracias a Lupin; si algo la caracterizaba era ser muy afable, así que mientras le ayudaba a Molly a lavar las tazas de té que se habían ocupado esa noche también conversaba con ella.

-Mi Bill está trabajando en Egipto, pero llegará pronto para estar en la Orden, ya lo veras; Charlie como sabes está en Rumania.- Molly decía mientras veía el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

-Charlie y sus dragones, no podría ser de otra forma, recuerdo que eran su obsesión desde que entramos en Hogwarts- agregó Tonks.

-Sí, cada año nos pedía de regalo un Colacuerno Húngaro para navidad.

-Imagínate Molly, todos recibiendo la correspondencia por medio de una lechuza y Charlie recibiéndola de un dragón, ¡¡¡eso hubiera sido increíble!!! -ambas rieron, y Tonks casi suelta una taza, pero a la señora Weasley se le borró pronto la sonrisa.

-A Percy lo conoces, los demás están en Hogwarts, por eso estaba tan preocupada hoy, no quiero ni pensar que algo malo les pase, ni a ellos ni a Harry. Pobre chico ese Cedric, y sus padres...- decía Molly.

Lupin y el señor Wesley estaban sentados bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla y comentando lo ocurrido en la reunión. Tonks terminó con los trastes y se despidió de Molly.

-Nos vemos mañana en la oficina Arthur- y suspiró con resignación tomando su capa del perchero.

-Gusto en conocerte Remus, nos estamos viendo- dijo sonriendo y despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano, se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa. Lupin recordó que de la misma manera se había despedido la primera vez que se encontraron, después de chocar.

-El gusto ha sido mío, Nymphadora.

-Creo que ya no te escuchó -observó el Sr. Weasley- de haberlo hecho ya te estaría recordando que es Tonks, ¡¡¡no Nymphadora!!! -Arthur trató de imitar el tono que hacía Tonks cuando se molestaba porque la llamaban por su nombre.

-Esa niña, no entiendo por qué detesta tanto su nombre- dijo Molly uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿No les parece que es muy joven para la Orden? -dijo Lupin mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido la chica del cabello rosa hacía apenas un momento; un poco avergonzado por su observación agregó: -no digo que no sea capaz, sólo que hasta me siento un poco más viejo a su lado.

-Sí es joven, es un auror recién graduado y protegida de Ojoloco, es muy buena en su trabajo aunque un poco torpe, pero es sumamente valiente e inteligente. Yo la conocí en el ministerio y es de las pocas personas ahí con tres dedos de frente, te darás cuenta cuando la conozcas mejor. -dijo Arthur tomando un trago de cerveza.

-Tu no estas viejo Remus, sácate esa idea de la cabeza -le reprochó Molly -Dumbledore está muy contento con ella, es muy linda, -dijo Molly- nosotros la conocimos cuando iba a la escuela con Charlie, además, es metamorfomaga, -agregó la señora Weasley.

-Auror y metamorfomaga, buena combinación -exclamó Lupin.

-Por lo que nos has contado, creo que ese carácter alegre lo sacó de Sirius, imposible que sea de alguien más de esa familia -dijo Molly quien ya había hecho aparecer su tejido de punto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sirius con Nymphadora?- Preguntó Lupin sin comprender el comentario.

-Pues nada más que es sobrina de tu amigo, su madre es Andrómeda, a quien los Black por sus prejuicios desconocieron cuando se casó con ese joven hijo de muggles, Ted Tonks. Ella por cierto es como si no existiera para los Black, _¡cómo si es una "sangre sucia"!_ como dicen ellos.- dijo Molly en tono burlón.

Lupin por lo que escuchó había puesto cara de sorpresa.

-Creo que Sirius se pondrá muy contento de saber que ya no es el único rebelde de su familia -dijo Lupin quien ahora sonreía.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo último que has sabido de él? ¿Cómo está? -preguntó Arthur.

-Últimamente un poco desesperado de tener que estarse escondiendo, pero bien, y por cierto me voy, aún tengo que enviarle una lechuza para contarle todo.- Lupin tomó un último trago de cerveza y se despidió de ellos.

***

El día siguiente fue muy ajetreado, se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió hasta Hogwarts donde formaría parte de la escolta del expreso. Todo transcurrió con calma. El clima de ese día era agradable, aunque ningún alumno era capaz de disfrutarlo después de lo ocurrido.

Esa noche esperaba ya haber recibido alguna noticia de Sirius, lo conocía demasiado como para suponer que su carácter impulsivo lo haría tener noticias de él inmediatamente. No fue así, la pequeña lechuza no llegó ese día.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Lupin encontró a la lechusita de Sirius en su cocina, se acercó a ella rápidamente para tomar la correspondencia pero para su sorpresa no existía tal. Lupin pensó que quizás la carta se había desamarrado en el vuelo y se había perdido, y si era así, no había mucho que hacer. Se lamentó, justo se tenía que perder esa carta que esperaba con tanta ansia para conocer que pensaba Canuto de lo ocurrido últimamente y se tenía que extraviar. Miró con un poco de reproche los enormes ojos de la lechuza, quien lo veía sin comprender esa mirada, finalmente le acarició la cabeza con el índice, ella no tenía culpa alguna de lo que hubiera ocurrido. En eso estaba cuando escuchó un ruido extraño parecido a rasguños en su puerta, se acercó con precaución y quedó atónito al ver un enorme perro negro, el cual, en cuanto vio a Lupin comenzó a mover la cola efusivamente como si estuviera volviendo a casa de sus amos después de cierta huida nocturna, lo dejó pasar. Ya en la sala Sirius volvió a su forma normal, de cabello largo y muy demacrado, nada mal para alguien que ha pasado once años en Azkaban y un año huyendo.

-¡¡¡Estas loco!!! ¡¿no te das cuenta del peligro que corres si alguien se da cuenta de que has vuelto?! -lo regaño Lupin.

-A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Lunático, no esperaba un recibimiento tan efusivo -Sirius sonreía sin ocultar la felicidad que lo embargaba, se sentía fuerte, con energía.

Lupin sonrió finalmente feliz de ver a su amigo y lo abrazó.

-Pero cómo llegaste tan rápido, pensé que tu escondite no estaba nada cerca de aquí, aunque esperaba tener noticias tuyas desde ayer.

-Después de recibir tu carta salí para acá, tenía que arreglar unas cosas, no te miento estoy cansado. -Sirius se dejó caer en un sillón.

-¿Qué pasó con Buckbeack, lo dejaste en libertad? -dijo Lupin mientras se dirigía a la cocina para prepararle algo de comer a Canuto. Vio que la pequeña lechuza de Sirius lo observaba como pidiendo una disculpa por desconfiar de ella, Lupin, como respuesta le puso junto un gran trozo de manzana.

-Me hubiera gustado pues creo que sería lo mejor para él, pero ya está muy acostumbrado a mi compañía y siempre regresa a mi lado, yo también lo quiero, además, nunca tuve una mascota, sólo mi lechuza, así que lo traje conmigo.

-Y donde lo has dejado... no estará en mi azotea verdad - Lupin preguntó asomándose desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Lunático, que poco confías en mi, pero fíjate que no se me ocurrió eso, hubiera sido una buena idea. -Sirius entonces se acercó a la mesa donde Lupin ya le había servido té. Después de tomar un trago Sirius continuó entusiasmado. -Tengo el lugar apropiado para la Orden del Fénix, a la que por supuesto he venido a incorporarme y es allí en donde he dejado a Buckbeack.

Lupin sabía que era imposible contrariar una decisión tomada por Sirius.

-Ya esperaba algo así de respuesta, y bien, ¿cuál es el lugar?

-Mi casa por supuesto, quizás no lo recuerdes pero la casa que era de mi madre ahora me pertenece pues soy el último de los Black y como no puedo ayudar en mucho a la Orden, pues por lo menos he venido a ofrecerle a Dumbledore mi casa.

***

Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo con la idea pues nadie sospecharía de la casa que había pertenecido a una de las familias más fieles al señor tenebroso, además le daba gusto que Sirius volviera a la Orden.

Sin que nadie los viera Lupin y Sirius aparecieron frente a una casona vieja. Sirius tocó con su varita la puerta y ésta se abrió. La casa era tal y como la recordaba Sirius quien no había estado allí desde hace años, no había vuelto a pisar esa casa desde que decidió huir para mudarse a casa de los Potter, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place nunca había sido un hogar para él, no tenía buenos recuerdos de ese lugar pero ahora le pertenecía y podría ser distinto, para comenzar ya no estaba su madre, una mujer de sangre pura que despreciaba todo lo que le interesaba a su hijo. Justo acababa de recordarla cuando una voz estridente se escucho, Sirius rápidamente se acercó a un cuadro que estaba en el pasillo.

-¡¡¡Con que sigues ahí vieja arpía!!! - le gritó Sirius al cuadro- ¡pronto te quitaré de ahí y no volveré a escuchar tu horrible voz!.

-¡¡¡Traidor, amigo de sangres sucias, fuera de mi casa!!!!- Gritaba a todo pulmón una mujer de apariencia horrible quien se mecía los cabellos cada vez que vociferaba un insulto.

-¡¡¡Mejor vete acostumbrando pues ahora esta es mi casa y voy a traer a todos mis amigos las veces que yo quiera y ya cállate!!! -con un movimiento brusco tapó el cuadro y poco a poco quedó en silencio, entraron a la cocina bajo la mirada de repudio con la que los veía Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de la familia Black y a quien Sirius ignoró. Había mucho que limpiar pero comenzarían al día siguiente, se sentaron a la mesa y Lupin sacó de la capa unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, conversaron toda la noche acerca de la grave situación por la vuelta de Voldemort, pero también recordaron sus días en el colegio y todo lo que había ocurrido esos años, del parecido de Harry con sus padres y por otra parte de la forma en que lo protegerían.

-Por cierto -recordó de pronto Lupin en cierto punto de la conversación- se me había pasado decirte que entre los nuevos miembros de la Orden está Nymphadora, tu sobrina.

-¡Pero si es una niña! -Exclamó Sirius con sorpresa- bueno, quizás no lo es ya, su madre era mi prima favorita y deje de verlas hace muchos años, me dejaban visitarlas poco. ¿Cómo es ella?

-No la he visto más de una vez, bueno dos, acaba de terminar el curso de auror, por lo que concluyo es inteligente, es alegre, habla mucho y usa el cabello color rosa chicle.

-¿Y es linda? -preguntó Sirius cuestionando el gesto de Lupin.

-Humm... sí, sí lo es, es también la más joven de la Orden. -Respondió Lupin sin dar importancia a lo que él pudiera decir de la apariencia de alguien.

Sirius sonrió brevemente y movió la cabeza en forma de negación. Conocía a Lunático y en parte esperaba aquella respuesta. Sabía que tras toda una vida de segregación por ser un hombre lobo Lupin se había propuesto dejar a un lado todo lo relacionado con el género femenino y no digamos ya en cuestiones amorosas.

De los merodeadores se podía decir que los que tenían más suerte con la chicas eran James y Sirius, este último era el más atractivo con su aire elegante pero a la vez desgarbado, con una pose retadora, tan seguro siempre de sí mismo; James era el mejor jugador de quidditch todo un imán para las chicas, era también muy guapo y brillante. El encanto de ambos, sin duda, era la desfachatez de la que hacían alarde, su arrogancia, sus bromas y su ingenio. Lupin también tenía su encanto, era atractivo de una manera más sutil, varonil, y si bien era más tranquilo que los otros dos, su encanto era esa forma de tratar a las personas, su amabilidad y ese aire tristón. En el colegio James y Sirius siempre estaban al tanto de las niñas que miraban insistentemente a Lunático, las cuales eran más numerosas de las que el mismo Lupin podía percatarse. En ocasiones, sin querer, cuando él pasaba, algunas de ellas llegaban a tropezar con algo invisible que las hacía caer directamente en lo brazos de Lupin. Ese era uno de los mejores usos que Sirius y James le daban a la capa de invisibilidad.

Después de una pausa en la que ambos tomaron un trago de cerveza de mantequilla Sirius habló:

-Y bien, platícame. -dijo como esperando una respuesta de un tema que parecía ya tendría que saber Lupin.

-De que quieres que te platique -dijo Lupin sin entender.

-Vamos Lunático, en estos años tuviste que haber conocido a alguien especial. -Canuto esperaba inquisitivamente.

-Sirius, tu sabes que yo...

-Qué, que eres inteligente, agradable, buen amigo, y con esas canas y arrugas debes de parecer atractivo para chicas, niégalo. Uno siempre se da cuenta de cuando llama la atención.

Sirius tenía razón, de vez en cuando, al utilizar el transporte muggle descubría a alguna que otra mujer observándolo. En algunas ocasiones trataba de ignorar esas insistentes miradas, y cuando sin querer su mirada se encontraba con las de ellas no podía más que contestar con una linda y natural sonrisa de lado que hacía se le formaran unas finas arruguitas en los ojos, para después bajar la mirada al libro que en ese momento trajera con él y seguir leyendo, así sin querer se le daba de manera natural ese tipo de coqueteo. No podía negarlo, se sentía muy bien saber que le gustaba a alguien, eso le levantaba el ánimo.

-¡Caray Remus!, yo en prisión y tu perdiendo el tiempo.

Lupin sonreía, pero no decía ni una palabra.

-En serio, date una oportunidad, eres un gran tipo.

-Nadie se merece la vida que llevaría conmigo -dijo Lupin finalmente. -De hecho, nadie querría una vida así conmigo.

-Quien no se merece una vida sólo eres tú, cualquier chica sería feliz a tu lado, de verdad, estoy seguro de que hay una mujer especial esperando por ti y espero que no la dejes ir cuando la encuentres.

-Ahora resulta que eres vidente -dijo Lupin incrédulo -¿y que hay de ti?

-¿De mi? Lunático, sin lugar a dudas hay un centenar de chicas que aguardan por mi. -Dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-Pues salud, -propuso Lupin sonriente levantando su cerveza de mantequilla -por tu centenar de chicas.

-Salud, -respondió Sirius risueño - por tu chica especial.


	4. Lo que soy, difícil confesión

Les pido tengan paciencia por como se va desarrollando la historia entre los dos personajes, pero es que creo que no fue un amor arrebatador ni a primera vista el suyo, a mi parecer se fueron conociendo de poquito en poquito y de la misma manera enamorándose, también de poquito en poquito.

Saludos y gracias por su tiempo. Se aceptan críticas.

J.K. Rowling es la creadora de este mágico mundo, yo no.

**4**

**Lo que soy (Difícil confesión)**

-¡Hola Remus! Por un momento creí que me había equivocado de dirección, con que ésta es la añeja casa de los Black ¡eh! -dijo ella pasando, sin dejar de sonreír y mirar a Lupin. -Llegué un poco más temprano para ayudar a Molly.

-Hola Nymphadora, -preguntó Lupin notando que estaba distinta -¿Qué pasó con tu cabello?

-Por favor, dime Tonks -quien ahora llevaba el cabello un poco más largo y con un tono violeta -¿Te parece que este color no me sienta bien? La verdad en la mañana no estaba tan segura cuando elegí el color, siento que me veo pálida, por el tono de la ropa -Dijo ella tomando un mechón de cabello mientras se miraba en un espejo que estaba detrás de ella; inmediatamente hizo un gesto, como si le doliera algo.

-No, no lo digo por eso, creo que también así te ves bien -Se disculpó Lupin rápidamente un poco apenado.

Pero ya era muy tarde, el cabello de Tonks ya había vuelto a su tono rosa chicle.

-Así está mejor, ¿no te parece? -preguntó Tonks.

-Te queda muy bien el rosa, pero el violeta también - Dijo Lupin apenado y a manera de disculpa.

Para su fortuna Sirius acababa de salir de la cocina finalizando esa escena incómoda.

-¿Sirius? -Tonks caminó hacia donde estaba, se paró frente a él y lo miró fija y seriamente a los ojos por unos segundos, Canuto no se movió y sólo podía sonreír ante tan escrupulosa mirada que en parte le estaba sirviendo también a él de reconocimiento.

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, estoy tan contenta de que estés de vuelta -dijo Tonks de repente con una amplia sonrisa y abrazándolo efusivamente.

-A mi también me da tanto gusto verte, ¡pero mírate! - Sirius decía con una enorme sonrisa- la última vez que te vi ibas a entrar apenas a Hogwarts.

-Si, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Cuando supe que estabas de vuelta se lo dije a mi madre, te manda muchos saludos, estaba tan feliz que pensé que vendría hasta acá para verte.

-Mi prima favorita, -recordó Sirius- pero ven, la reunión será acá en la cocina, Sirius comenzó a caminar.

Pero Tonks no lo siguió, volteó hacia Lupin, quien había visto el reencuentro desde la puerta y ahora se entretenía haciendo unos encantamientos de seguridad y lo esperó. Cuando llegó a su lado la chica se giró para dirigirse hacia la cocina, pero no vio una pierna de troll disecada que se encontraba en el pasillo, así que se tropezó con ella haciendo demasiado ruido.

-¡¡¡Sangre sucia, fuera de mi casa, escoria!!!- comenzó a chillar una voz que asustó a Tonks.

Lupin se dirigió rápidamente al cuadro de la señora Black y jaló una gruesa cortina para tapar el cuadro cuyos gritos fueron silenciados.

-¿Te lastimaste? -Lupin preguntó cuando estuvo de vuelta mientras ayudaba a Tonks a levantarse.

-Gracias, estoy bien, ¡¿Qué fue eso?! - Tonks y Lupin levantaban la pierna de troll.

-Es el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, tu tía, está furiosa por vernos en su casa, por eso cada ves que alguien pase por aquí tiene que hacerlo con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertarla -le explicó Lupin.

-Trataré de no caerme aquí nuevamente, pero no prometo nada -dijo Tonks con toda sinceridad, su torpeza, junto con su cabello de colores llamativos era su rasgo distintivo. -Pero créeme que de verdad lo intentaré con tal de no volver a escuchar eso. -la cara de la chica mostraba un verdadero desagrado.

***

Al término de la reunión Molly invitó a todos a quedarse a cenar, pero solo algunos lo hicieron, entre los que se fueron en cuanto terminó la reunión fue Snape, quien cada vez que veía, ya fuera a Sirius o a Lupin, no podía dejar de hacer una mueca de desprecio. Dumbledore también se había ido, y no por que no quisiera quedarse, pero desde lo ocurrido en el torneo de magos tenía muchos pendientes en el colegio.

-¡George, Fred, Ginny, Ron, bajen a cenar! -Gritó desde la puerta de la cocina la Sra. Weasley quien no recordó por falta de costumbre la regla de oro de no hacer ruido en el pasillo.

-¡¡¡Años durmiendo en paz para que de un momento a otro mi casa esté llena de traidores, no merecen estar en la casa que fue de mis ancestros, todo un linaje de sangre pura, la mejor estirpe de magos...!!! -inmediatamente comenzó a gritar el viejo cuadro de la estancia. Rápido Molly y Sirius acudieron a correr la gruesa cortina que tapaba el cuadro para callarlo. Al pie de las escaleras los gemelos ya esperaban a su madre.

-Lo vez madre, hasta a ti se te olvida no hacer ruido aquí, -dijeron los a manera de reclamo por todos los regaños que Molly les había hecho por despertar a la señor a Black -sí, es una barbaridad Molly, después de tantas veces que nos lo repetiste -dijo uno de los dos. Ron y Ginny estaban divertidos viendo todo unos escalones más arriba.

-A cenar, -dijo Molly enérgicamente pero en voz baja, -no me voy a tomar la molestia de calentarles nuevamente la cena si ya esta fría.

-Pero madre, sólo acepta que tu también te equivocas, de todas formas te queremos. -dijo Fred, quien desistió de acercarse a ella después de ver la mirada de enojo que Molly le lanzó. Los chicos caminaron rápidamente hacia la cocina. Cuando ya ninguno de ellos la observaba sonrió. Tenían razón.

-¡¡¡Profesor Lúpin!!! -Dijeron al unísono los cuatro jovenes Weasley sorprendidos y contentos de encontrar en la cocina a quien había sido su profesor favorito y de quien no habían tenido noticias todo ese año. Al medio día, cuando llegaron para instalarse en la casona Black, Lupin se encontraba fuera cumpliendo con la guardia en la casa de los tíos de Harry, así que era la primera vez que se volvían a ver después de tanto tiempo.

-¡¡¡Chicos que alegría verlos nuevamente!!! -de inmediato Lupin se puso de pie y saludó cálidamente a cada uno de ellos.

Era la primera vez que Tonks veía sonreír tan ampliamente a su compañero de Orden, se percato de que sonreír le sentaba muy bien, incluso lucía mucho más joven. Sobre todo le llamó la atención el gusto que les daba a los jóvenes Weasley encontrarlo, pensó que debía ser por algo muy bueno, a ella jamás le había dado tanto gusto encontrar a alguno de sus profesores.

-¡Es sorprendente todo lo que han crecido! -observó Lupin quien en ese momento le daba un abrazo a Ron quien especialmente había dado un gran estirón, y que decir de los gemelos, casi estaban de su estatura, lo cual ya era decir bastante pues Remus era alto.

Al terminar de saludar a Lupin continuaron con los demás magos que se encontraban en la cocina, a Tonks la conocían porque había sido compañera de Charlie en Hogwarts y la reconocieron por el color de su cabello.

-Tonks ahora es aurora y trabaja en el ministerio, se necesita ser muy inteligente para tener el trabajo que ella tiene, incluso sacó un excelente en ocultación y disfraces -mencionó Molly mirando insistentemente a Bill quien estaba de vuelta de Egipto.

-Bueno, la verdad ayuda bastante ser metamorfomaga, pero mejor no me pregunten cuanto obtuve en rastreo y sigilo -dijo con toda sinceridad Tonks y no tardaron en descubrir que su torpeza era casi un mal crónico.

-¡Wow! -era la exclamación que hacían los jovenes Weasley cada vez que Tonks cambiaba la forma de su nariz. Remus observaba desde su silla con la misma emoción que los chicos, pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

***

Los siguientes días después de la reunión, la casa antes abandonada de Grimmauld Place, recibía infinidad de visitantes. Los miembros de la orden siempre estaban muy atareados, el cuartel general siempre recibía la visita rápida de alguno de ellos trayendo noticias nuevas. Uno de esos días llegó el Sr,. Wesley acompañado por Hermione quien había sido invitada por Ron y Sirius para pasar parte de las vacaciones en la casa. Hermione moría por saber que ocurría, sabía que después de lo ocurrido con Cedric; Dumbledore prepararía algo grande para combatirlo, su sorpresa fue que se encontró con la Orden del Fénix.

Para los chicos, a los que no se les permitía saber nada sobre la Orden, los siguientes días en la casa de fueron días de arduo trabajo, tenían que dejar el lugar impecable, cosa nada fácil, pues la casa era enorme y había estado deshabitada once años en los que Kreacher, el elfo de la casa no había limpiado ni el lugar en donde dormía. Para Molly el tenerlos ocupados en la limpieza era una buena forma de mantenerlos lejos de las cosas de los adultos.

Tonks aparecía por allí con frecuencia. Por ser tan joven, Tonks les mostraba hechizos que los demás adultos ya más serios no hacían. A Ginny y a Hermione les encantaba cómo cambiaba su apariencia, en ocasiones hasta hacían predicciones acerca de cual sería el color y el largo de su cabello para la siguiente ocasión que apareciera por la casa.

Sirius también era muy amable con todos y procuró hacerlos sentir como si aquella fuera su casa. Si Sirius hubiera podido escoger una familia, su familia, hubiera sido la de James, su mejor amigo con el que había incluso vivido cuando se fugo de allí a los dieciséis años, pero ahora esa casa tan odiada le comenzaba a gustar, casi toda la gente que más lo quería y a quien él quería estaban viviendo allí, aunque también era cierto que muchas veces se desesperaba por no poder salir y ayudar de una manera más activa haciendo guardias o diligencias como los demás miembros.

Los chicos también se preocupaban por Lupin, a pesar de vivir allí no lo veían diario, solía ausentarse debido a ciertas tareas para la Orden, pero cuando estaba los ayudaba de buena manera a hacer el aseo a pesar de verse en ocasiones más cansado de lo normal. Una tarde les ayudó a desencantar un reloj de pie que se lanzaba sobre todo aquel que pasaba frente a él. Y nunca, a diferencia de su madre, los trataba como niños, cosa que le agradecían infinitamente, pero nunca hizo sentir mal a Molly por ello, en eso radicaba su encanto.

***

Un día sin embargo, el Sr. Wesley llegó alterado y sobre todo bastante indignado, preocupado.

-Remus me alegra encontrarte, -decía de manera agitada- Dumbledore a llamado a una reunión urgente, los demás no tardan en llegar.

-Tranquilízate Arthur, qué ha pasado, ¿por qué vienes en ese estado?- contestó Lupin quien cerró abruptamente "El Profeta".

-Es Harry, es sobre Harry -dijo el sr. Wesley y en ese momento a Lupin se le cayó de las manos el periódico cuyas hojas se esparcieron en el piso del comedor.

-Vayamos a la cocina, Molly está allí, pero antes voy a llamar a Sirius. - y subió rápidamente las escaleras con cuidado de que los chicos no se dieran cuenta de que algo grave pasaba.

Los dos llegaron a la cocina donde Arthur los esperaba impacientemente y Molly con cara de preocupación al ver la cara de su marido. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Venía para acá cuando me ha alcanzado Kingsley, no tenía buen semblante, me ha dicho que al ministerio llegó la noticia de que esta tarde Harry usó su varita,- Anteriormente Harry había cometido la misma falta al defender a sus padres de comentarios malintencionados, pero en esta ocasión era distinto -el ministerio no lo acepta, pero al parecer Harry la uso en contra de dementores.

Molly se llevó la mano a la boca, todos estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Arthur? - Preguntó Lupin tratando de comprender lo que había escuchado -¿Dementores en Privet Drive?

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible... si esto es cierto, por qué no nos enteramos nosotros primero si tenemos un guardia siempre con Harry? -Sirius además de preocupado sonaba furioso.

-Si claro y si no me equivoco era Mundungus quien vigilaría esta tarde, ya sabía yo que ese tipo no era de fiar - dijo Molly furiosa - Arthur, ¿cómo está Harry, le hicieron daño?- preguntó Molly con lagrimas en los ojos y Lupin y Sirius esperaron la respuesta.

-Kingsley no pudo decirme mucho pero al parecer Harry está bien, él y Tonks iban a estar al pendiente de otra noticia, vendrán en un rato para acá. Ahora tengo que volver al ministerio, Dumbledore pidió convocar a una reunión urgente para organizar el traslado de Harry para acá -dijo Arthur dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Media hora después, el cuartel general estaba lleno de magos y brujas, todos con cara de indignación y de escepticismo, en la cocina solo se escuchaba el murmullo de conversaciones y frases sueltas sobre el mismo tema. En ese momento arribaron Kingsley y Arthur. Todos tenían preguntas que hacerles, pero detrás de ellos llegó Dumbledore, quien se notaba sumamente molesto como nunca y comenzó la reunión.

Escucharon de voz de Kingsley lo que había pasado en el ministerio cuando llegó la noticia, Dumbledore se había enterado de todo casi al mismo tiempo, la Sra. Figgs, una squib vecina de Harry lo había contactado minutos antes avisándole que Mundungus había abandonado su puesto de vigilancia por ir tras un lote de calderos robados, y por ella misma se enteró también de como había sido el ataque, les contó como habían sido tres los dementores que atacaron a Harry y a su primo.

-Harry estará mejor aquí en esta casa lo que resta de las vacaciones antes de volver a Hogwarts, Voldemort está buscando algo y quiere encontrarlo por medio de Harry, tenemos que actuar rápido pero no precipitadamente - Fueron las palabras de Dumbledore.

Por otra parte, todos esperaban la reacción del ministerio. Acabado de decir esto se escucho un ruido en la puerta.

Apareció Tonks quien traía el cabello, ahora azul, muy despeinado por la prisa y lucía seria como nunca.

-Profesor, una lechuza ha salido del ministerio con dirección a la casa de los tíos de Harry, se le informa que ha sido expulsado de Hogwarts, y que en breve un representante del ministerio se presentará en su hogar para destruir su varita, además de citarlo a una visita disciplinar el próximo 12 de agosto a las 9 de la mañana.

-Gracias Nymphadora, Arthur, necesito que por favor le envíes rápidamente una carta a Harry, dile que por ningún motivo entregue su varita -dijo Dumbledore furioso y poniéndose apresuradamente su capa. -Voy hacia el ministerio, organicen la mejor manera de sacar a Harry de ese lugar.

Ojoloco tomó la palabra y propuso organizar un grupo de magos que fueran a buscar a Harry. Muchos magos levantaron su mano ofreciéndose como voluntarios para tal misión, entre los elegidos se encontraron Kingsley, Bill y Lupin. Solo faltaba un mago, Ojoloco trataba de elegir al óptimo.

-Yo creo que Nymphadora debe estar en esta misión, Ojoloco -Sugirió Lupin, al ver la cara de desesperación de Tonks por casi estar fuera de los elegidos.

-Si, es buena con la escoba... de acuerdo... ¡Nymphadora!- llamó Ojoloco - Tu también vas en esta misión.

Tonks quien ya había recargado la cabeza sobre la mesa en señal de derrota, no lo podía creer, se puso de pie rápidamente y tiró la silla.

Solo quedaron los magos que tenían que organizar el rescate de Harry, tenían que tomar en cuenta muchos factores como la distancia, la casa de los Dursley no estaba muy cerca de Londres, planearon la mejor ruta posible, cómo transportarían el equipaje de Harry, la formación que llevarían sus escobas, el mejor horario para llevarlo a cabo.

-No hay ningún problema, Harry es excelente volando, creo que lo heredó de James, está en el equipo de quidditch de Grifindor.- Decía Lupin cuando se hubo decidido que la forma más segura de ir por Harry era en escobas.

-Otro problema son los tíos de Harry, lo que pasó con su primo seguramente le ha traído problemas, no la tendremos nada fácil para sacarlo de allí - Bill sabía de los problemas de Harry en casa de sus tíos por lo que le contaba Ron.

-¿Harry tiene problemas en casa? ¿qué no saben que Harry es toda una leyenda en el mundo mágico?- Dijo Tonks sorprendida - al menos yo estoy ansiosa por conocerlo.

-Digamos que sus tíos no han sido unos padres para él, Harry es sin duda más feliz en Hogwarts que estando de vacaciones. -dijo Lupin mientras repasaba el diagrama de la misión- Para como están las cosas lo mejor sería alejar de la casa a los tíos y evitarnos un contratiempo.

-Yo puedo hacer que salgan de la casa, Harry estará solo pasado mañana para su rescate, -Tonks aseguró.

Cuando tuvieron todo calculado los magos comenzaron a irse, sólo quedaron Tonks, Lupin, Bill y Sirius en la cocina.

-Es muy tarde para que vayas a tu casa Tonks, veré si está lista otra recamara para que puedas dormir- dicho esto Sirius salió de la cocina.

-Yo también me voy a dormir, no quiero tener problemas con los gnomos por llegar tarde a Gringotts. Que descansen -y Bill también salió.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir también? te ves un poco cansado. -Tonks tomó un trago de té. Lupin estaba sentado frente a ella, vestía una camisa y un suéter un poco viejos pero pulcros.

-No, te espero hasta que llegue Sirius, mejor dime, ¿cómo piensas hacer que los tíos de Harry dejen la casa?

Tonks tomó la cafetera de la que todavía salía vapor y sirvió un poco de té en la taza de Lupin y otro poco en la de ella.

-Pues es muy sencillo, por lo que entiendo los tíos de Harry son muggles, mis abuelos paternos también lo son y créeme que si a les llegara una carta en donde les informan que su jardín es uno de los mejor cuidados de Inglaterra por lo que están invitados a una premiación, no dudarían en asistir, los tíos de Harry tampoco lo harán. -Explicaba Tonks entusiasmada- así que mañana temprano el correo muggle les entregará la invitación, ¿qué te parece mi plan?

-Pues... -Empezaba a decir Lupin tomando la cucharita del azúcar.

-¡Oye, confía en mí! -Lo interrumpió Tonks sonriendo abiertamente y poniendo su mano sobre la de Lupin.

-Pero si a mi me parece magnifico tu plan, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido nada mejor, de verdad -decía Lupin con una tímida sonrisa al ver su mano inmovilizada.

Tonks lo miraba intentando creerle, quitó su mano de la de él y también le quitó la cucharita.

-¿Una o dos de azúcar, Remus?

-Una está bien, -le dijo Lupin. Tonks le puso una cucharadita y comenzó a disolver el azúcar.

Lupin observaba entretenido como ella le endulzaba su té.

-Mucho mejor, gracias Nymphadora- Dijo Lupin después de probarlo.

-Pues yo te agradecería a ti que me llamaras Tonks y no Nymphadora, o yo comenzaré a llamarte Lupin y no Remus, lo cual sería un pena pues Remus sí es un bonito nombre. -...por cierto, Lupin -dijo Tonks dándole entonación al apellido intencionalmente- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a ser profesor en Hogwarts?

-Ah, pues hace dos años Dumbledore me ofreció el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras en Hogwarts, así que acepté y Harry fue mi alumno, es un joven inteligente y sobre todo valiente, deberías verlo jugar quidditch, es estupendo, me recuerda mucho a James, también se le parece físicamente, menos en los ojos, esos los sacó de Lily... -Lupin se quedó un momento pensativo como recordando a a sus amigos de adolescencia, parecía contento y emocionado al recordar todo aquello. -Y entonces, Tonks, -Lupin enfatizó el apellido- ¿Desde cuando trabajas en el ministerio?

Tonks lo miró divertida -Hace casi un año, después de terminar el curso de auror, aunque por un momento pensé que no me aceptarían, todos en el ministerio son tan bien portados, pero obtuve un excelente en transformaciones eso me ayudó, además, Ojoloco me ha apoyado bastante. Por cierto, por un momento pensé que Ojoloco no me elegiría para ir por Harry, me sorprendió que me llamara -Dijo Tonks todavía un poco sorprendida y tomando un poco de té.

Lupin no le dijo que él la había propuesto.

-¿Y por qué dejaste de dar clases en Hogwarts? -Preguntó Tonks.

-Bueno pues, ...- Lupin lo pensó un momento, no era nada agradable sentirse rechazado por alguien después de enterarse de que él era un hombre lobo, pero si no lo sabía la chica ya, seguro que pronto se enteraría aunque él no se lo dijera, así que tomó valor. -Se supo en el colegio que soy un hombre lobo, yo no quería darle más problemas a Dumbledore, así que decidí irme. -Lupin bajó la cabeza, miraba fijamente su taza de té entre sus manos, no quería ver siquiera si el semblante de Tonks había cambiado ante tal confesión.

-Ya está lista la habitación -entro diciendo Sirius en ese momento- perdón, me tardé un poco pues Buckbeak hacía un poco de ruido, pobre de él, se desespera con el encierro, y eso que puede salir de vez en cuando, imagínenme a mi que llevo no se cuantos días aquí metido sin ver el sol.

-Si, ya es tarde, vamos a dormir. -Diciendo esto Lupin se paró rápidamente sin voltear a ver a Tonks y se acercó al fregadero para dejar la taza. Segundos después sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su espalda y vio que otra mano pasaba junto a él dejando otra taza de té para enseguida tomarlo de la mano. Él se volteó y se encontró con la sonrisa de Tonks.

-Hasta mañana, Remus, que descanses.- y en seguida le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Tonks salió de la cocina y solo se escucho cuando al subir se tropezó con un escalón de la escalera.

-Es la tercer puerta a la izquierda- le indicaba Sirius.

Tonks se había comportado naturalmente lo cual le gustó.

-No me digas que vas a lavar trastes a estas horas, Lunático.-Había vuelto Sirius y lo encontró aún parado frente al fregadero. -Se que este horario nocturno te fascina, pero que te parece si los dejas para mañana. -Bromeó.

Lupin sonrió y avanzó hacia la escalera.


	5. De cuidados y ternura

Feliz año para todas, mis mejores deseos y un gran abrazo.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

**5**

**De cuidados y ternura**

Los magos que irían a Privet Drive a rescatar a Harry comenzaron a llegar a la casa Black, todos con sus escobas, aquella era una tarde un poco fría y volando era de suponer que el frío se sentiría con mayor intensidad, por lo que la mayoría de ellos llevaban guantes de piel y sus capaz de viaje con el cuello alto. Ojoloco, Tonks y Kingsley llegaron juntos del ministerio, Tonks llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros y de color lila intenso, el cual pasaba un poco desapercibido con lo negro de la capa, "para no llamar demasiado la atención" pensó cuando decidió el color de cabello para ese día. Se habían citado una hora antes para repasar el plan una vez más. Lupin quien había estado preparando todo su equipo bajó cuando escucho que los magos comenzaron a llegar, al entrar en la cocina encontró a todos con la mirada fija en un mapa.

-Remus, estábamos esperándote para comenzar- dijo Ojoloco levantando la mirada y comenzó señalando unos puntos en el mapa marcados de color rojo y otro en azul, Lupin se acercó cautelosamente para escuchar lo que éste decía.- Finalmente, repasemos la formación, Tonks irá al frente de Harry, Kingsley y Hestia a los flancos, Remus debajo del grupo y yo...

-Si, y tu iras al final de la formación, Moody, ...- lo interrumpió Tonks- es la quinta vez que repites el orden, ya nos la sabemos de memoria no te preocupes.

-Bueno, no está demás un repaso. -protestó Ojoloco.

-Es hora de irnos, el grupo de vigilancia debe estar esperándonos en casa de Harry -dijo Lupin y comenzó a colocarse la capa. Los demás comenzaron a salir.

-Hola Remus, - Tonks ya llevaba la capa puesta lista para salir y su sonrisa de siempre- ¿ya estas listo? Te espero.

-Hola Tonks, si, ya estoy listo. -Lupin sonrió también, - Vámonos -y se dirigieron a la salida después de despedirse de Molly quien se quedaría a preparar lo necesario para la reunión de esa noche.

-Cuídense mucho, - Molly sonrió al decir esto pero no podía ocultar un aire de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Nos vemos en la reunión - Le aseguró Lupin para tranquilizarla y Tonks le dio un cariñoso beso.

Cuando pasaron por las oscuras escaleras escucharon pasos en la parte superior de ellas y vieron algo que pasó rápidamente jalado por un hilo, Remus y Tonks se voltearon a ver y continuaron avanzando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué no Molly había decomisado todas las orejas extensibles? ¡Eran muchas las que les quitó la última vez, de donde sacan tantas! ¡Auch!- Tonks tropezó en ese momento.

-Cuidado, -Lupin la había detenido del brazo evitando que Tonks cayera. -Seguramente los gemelos no entregaron todas las orejas o idearon algo para recuperar algunas.

-Pensé que ya se habían rendido de intentar escuchar lo que pasa en las reuniones, seguramente esperan que pueda escaparse algo por la puerta. -Tonks movió la cabeza.

-Pues sólo están perdiendo el tiempo, con el encantamiento de impasibidad que le ha hecho Molly no podrán escuchar nada y de aquí a que lo descubran y encuentren la manera de evadirlo, creo que eso les tomará tiempo.

-Remus..., yo -Tonks hablaba un poco nerviosa mientras Lupin se acercaba a tomar su escoba que estaba afuera de la puerta de la casa - ¿Si? -Lupin volteó a ver a la chica- ...es que ya saben lo del encantamiento, ayer se lo dije a Ginny, pero solo a ella... bueno ya todos lo deben saber -Tonks tomó rápidamente su escoba y evadió por un momento mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bueno, se iban a enterar tarde o temprano, aunque pensé sería más, -dijo Lupin con cara de niño a quien no le hubiera salido una travesura -en fin tenemos que apurarnos, los demás nos están dejando.

En cuanto ellos se acercaron al grupo todos se montaron en sus escobas y segundos después iban surcando los cielos con rumbo a la casa de los tíos de Harry. Cuando llegaron, se pusieron en contacto con el grupo de magos que hacía guardia desde unas horas antes desde otro punto del firmamento. Los tío de Harry aún estaban en la casa así que tenían que esperar un poco, aún era temprano. Mientras esperaban la señal que el primer grupo les daría para iniciar la operación se mantuvieron flotando en el aire.

Lupin sentía el frío de la tarde en su rostro, con la mirada fija en la casa de los Dursley, que para ese momento solo era un punto más que se distinguía del resto por tener un jardín sumamente cuidado, de vez en cuando volteaba también hacia el punto del cielo de donde esperaban la señal para descender. En eso estaba cuando notó que a su lado algo cambiaba de color rápidamente, primero rojo, naranja, amarillo, azul, índigo y finalmente violeta. Cuando volteo para ver que pasaba se encontró con Tonks, su cabello, con el que el viento helado jugaba, era el que cambiaba de color en el orden de los colores del arcoiris; de mirar su cabello y sin proponérselo, pasó a mirarsu perfil, seguía siendo ese rostro dulce de niña pero ahora concentrada vigilando sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba en esa casa que apenas se distinguía. Ella de repente volteó al percatarse que alguien la observaba.

-¿Estas bien? -fue lo que se le ocurrió preguntar a Lupin al ser descubierto mirándola.

-Sí, estoy bien, es solo que me estoy muriendo de frío -incluso la voz de Tonks temblaba un poco. -Espera -dijo Lupin y tomó con su mano izquierda la solapa de su capa abriéndola.

-¡No Remus, no es necesario! -dijo Tonks levantando la voz para detenerlo.

-Es para que se te quite el frío -le aseguró Lupin. Tonks creyó que Lupin intentaba quitarse su capa para dársela, gesto tan generoso no podía de ninguna manera aceptar, la capa de Lupin era de lana y tenía algunos zurcidos, pero seguramente apenas suficiente para que Lupin soportara el tremendo frío que hacia a esa altura, pero entonces Lupin sacó su varita, apuntó hacia ella y comenzó a sentir una sensación de calor que le subía por los pies hasta invadirla totalmente, era de las sensaciones más agradables que recordaba, la disfrutó por un momento, sintió cómo las manos y los pies se le iban desentumeciendo.

-Gracias -dijo Tonks con toda sinceridad.

Lupin solo inclinó la cabeza.

-Para ser franco, pienso que los chicos deberían saber lo que pasa en las reuniones de la Orden, -rompió de pronto Lupin el silencio- no todo, quizás a grandes rasgos, pienso que se lo han ganado, en muchas ocasiones se han arriesgado mucho, además, es mejor que lo sepan de nosotros y no se hagan ideas erróneas por escuchar solo pedazos de conversaciones.

-Pienso lo mismo profesor Lupin -Tonks asintió.

-¡Ahí está la señal! -Exclamó Kingsley. Todos en ese momento veían como salían de otro punto del cielo chispas de varita color verde. Y comenzaron a descender.

***

"-No me llames Nymphadora, Remus- protestó la joven bruja-. Me llamo Tonks.

-Nymphadora Tonks, que prefiere que la llamen por su apellido -Terminó Lupin."

Recordó Harry esas frases al ir caminando en el pasillo tras la chica que le ayudaba a cargar su baúl y que momentos antes había metido todas sus pertenencias con un sólo movimiento de varita. Era la bruja más joven que conocía fuera del colegio, era una aurora, justo lo que él quería ser después de Hogwarts, además lo había sorprendido con el cambio inesperado que había hecho con su color de cabello, era la primer metamorfomaga que conocía, de hecho antes de esa confesión desconocía la existencia de esa condición; recordó esas frases de la presentación pues era la primera vez que alguien le reprochaba algo al profesor Lupin y éste había contestado sin molestia alguna, de forma contraria, le había dado la impresión de que Lupin había respondido hasta cierto punto divertido y siguiendo con el juego de molestar un poco a la chica; sin lugar a dudas le faltaba aún muchas cosas por aprender.

***

-Aún no se si decirles lo que ocurre fue lo mejor -dijo Molly un poco molesta aún.

La reunión de la Orden después del recate de Harry ya había concluido y sólo quedaron los magos que vivían en la casa más Tonks quien se había quedado a tomar un último té después de la discusión que había desatado sobre si era preferible poner a los chicos al tanto de la situación de la Orden.

-Seguramente les servirá saber como están las cosas, Molly, así podrán tener más cuidado. -dijo Tonks tratando de tranquilizar a la Sra. Weasley-. Además, yo creo que todos son buenos chicos, e inteligentes. Harán buen uso de lo que ahora ya saben. Yo confío en ellos.

Lupin asintió al escuchar la opinión de Tonks, y miró a Molly para reconfortarla.

-Yo también confío en ellos, es sólo que... - Molly bajo la mirada hacia la mesa- ...para mí son sólo unos niños, mis niños.

Sirius se acercó a manera de disculpa por su anterior enfrentamiento en la reunión y se sentó junto a ella.

-Ya se me hizo tardísimo -dijo Tonks levantándose rápidamente y tirando la silla- prometo que la próxima vez lavaré todos los trastes Molly, la cena estuvo deliciosa.

-Pues cuando quieras ven a cenar, nos daría gusto verte más seguido -Molly dijo esto último enviándole una mirada a Bill quien sólo sonrió.

Tonks tomó rápidamente su capa, dio las buenas noches a todos y salió de la cocina.

-¡Con cuidado Tonks! -dijo Molly -ya es muy noche para que se vaya. -agregó preocupada.

Sirius se estaba levantando de su asiento.

-Yo voy -dijo Lupin y caminó rápido para alcanzar a Tonks quien ya estaba abriendo la primer cerradura.

-Déjame ayudarte -Lupin comenzó a abrir uno de los muchos candados de la puerta-. ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? Ya es un poco tarde.

-No puedo, mañana en la noche me toca hacer guardia en el ministerio -decía mientras se abotonaba la capa-, no quiero tener problemas con mi madre por no llegar a dormir dos noches seguidas a la casa, no quiero preocuparla. Anda tan sensible como Molly.

Lupin acababa de abrir la última cerradura y Tonks salió, volteó para despedirse de él pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba, un segundo después salió de detrás de la puerta poniéndose su raída capa.

-Te acompaño entonces -dijo Lupin cerrando la puerta.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario, Remus, no vivo muy lejos de aquí, además se cuidarme sola.

-No dudo que puedas cuidarte sola. -dijo él disculpándose.

-Te prometo que tendré cuidado -dijo Tonks montándose rápidamente en su escoba- además hace frío, conmigo congelada es más que suficiente. Nos vemos pronto, Remus.

Lupin miró resignado como Tonks alzaba el vuelo, y se despedía de él con su ya su acostumbrado movimiento de mano y una sonrisa, sin tener más oportunidad de seguirla que con la vista hasta que finalmente desapareció. Tonks quien en un principio le pareció bastante joven, ahora, a pesar de lo poco que la había tratado se dio cuenta que era una joven además de alegre, como suelen serlo los jóvenes, también muy valiente e inteligente. Entró a la casa lentamente, la cara se le había enfriado solo con un momento fuera de ella, en cuanto entró sintió la rica sensación del calor en el rostro, pensó en el frío que estaría congelándole las mejillas a Tonks en ese momento. Comenzó a cerrar todas las cerraduras de la puerta, de repente imaginó el cabello de Tonks al aire y cambiando constantemente de color como había pasado esa tarde debido al frío, sólo que ahora él no podría quitarle el frío, no podría hacer nada.

***

Los días siguientes Harry se acopló a la rutina de limpieza, la casa era grande y a pesar de trabajar duro, parecía que nunca terminarían. Sirius les ayudaba la mayoría del tiempo, era el único que permanecía siempre en casa, a diferencia de Lupin a quien habían visto pocas veces después de la llegada de Harry.

Una tarde, los chicos se encontraban tratando de sacar un ghoul de una habitación, llevaban ya un largo rato intentándolo.

-Vaya, pensé que estaban limpiando la casa y que estarían ocupadísimos, yo que venía a ayudarles y ustedes están jugando -dijo Tonks divertida al ver que Harry perseguía a Ron quien corría sin poder quitarse el ghoul de encima. Hermione y Ginny estaban en la esquina de la habitación muertas de la risa, el aspecto de ambas, el cabello enredado y la ropa desaliñada, indicaba que ellas ya habían pasado por la misma suerte que Ron. Tonks levantó entonces la varita y pudo salvar a Ron de las cosquillas y uno que otro golpe que el ghoul le propinaba. Tonks, en ese momento, tropezó con una de tantas cosa tiradas en el suelo y este aprovechó el descuido de la bruja, cuyo cabello aquel día era rubio y rizado, para subirse ahora en su espalda. Tonks salió al pasillo dando vueltas intentando quitárselo de encima, pero no podía usar su varita, podía lastimarse a sí misma. Todos salieron detrás de ella para ver lo que pasaba. Harry permanecía con la varita en alto pero no se atrevía a usarla. La puerta de otra habitación se abrió justo cuando Tonks pasaba frente a ella y chocó con el pecho de Lupin, quien salió al pasillo para ver qué era lo que pasaba y quien seguramente había llegado durante el tiempo que habían estado en el otro cuarto batallando con el ghoul, pues ninguno de ellos sabía que él estaba en la casa.

-Perdón, Remus -fue lo único que pudo decir la bruja que sin poder mirarlo lo reconoció por sus ropas y porque se le hizo familiar estamparse en ese pecho.

-¡Petrificus! -dijo Lupin con un rápido y certero movimiento de varita. El ghoul cayó de espaldas, Harry y Ron lo tomaron y pusieron dentro de un baúl con candado. Después lo sacarían de la casa.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Tonks? -dijo con su acostumbrada voz ronca y varonil, pero que en esa ocasión se oía muy cansada.

-Sí, gracias, estoy bien. Pensé que nunca podría quitármelo de encima -sin mirarlo, Tonks se sacudía las ropas, el ghoul llevaba tanto tiempo metido en el baño de aquella habitación que tenía tanto polvo como cualquier otro mueble en ella. Tonks sin saber por qué, sentía un poco de vergüenza de que Lupin la viera en ese momento cuando se encontraba despeinada y sin haber podido tomar el control de la situación, así que antes de mirarlo intentó rápidamente acomodarse un poco el cabello. Cuando por fin volteó para saludarlo, vio una herida que Lupin tenía en el rostro, lucía además más cansado que de costumbre. Ella sin poder evitarlo dejó de sonreír.

-Créeme que me he visto peor -Lupin lucia tan cansado. Tonks entonces recordó que acababa de haber luna llena.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido?, les he dicho que en los pasillos deben andar de puntillas, ¿terminaron de limpiar? -Era Molly, subiendo la escalera-. ¿Qué tienen en esa caja? ¡Remus! no sabía que ya habías llegado -Molly lo había escuchado llegar, pero no había visto las condiciones en las que estaba y fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para disimular el pesar que e daba verlo en ese estado. -Me alegra que estén contentos, deshaganse de lo que tienen en esa caja, si es necesario sacarla de la casa déjenla en el pasillo, le diré a Bill que la saque en la noche y si ya terminaron vayan a ayudar a los gemelos. -Remus, necesitas comer, voy a prepararte algo -dijo Molly cariñosamente.

-No te molestes Molly, me recostaré, puedo esperar hasta la hora de la comida -dijo Lupin a pesar de no haber comido nada las últimas veinticuatro horas, se escuchaba sumamente cansado, pero no quería dar molestias.

-Molly tiene razón -dijo Tonks antes de que él pudiera negarse-. primero come para recuperar fuerza, ya después te dormirás. Te subiré la comida, recuestate y en seguida vuelvo.

-No, en ese caso bajaré a la cocina, no es necesario que...

-Lupin, no te pregunte si podías bajar- El tono de voz de Tonks era de orden.

Lupin no tenía animo para discutir aunque se sentía incomodo recibiendo tantas atenciones.

-Esta bien -Lupin no tuvo más remedio que entrar a la recamara cuando vio que Tonks no se movería del pasillo hasta que lo hiciera.

Molly y Tonks bajaron a la cocina.

-Déjame ver que le voy a preparar, pobre, se ve tan cansado. Por eso casi no hizo ruido al entrar, no quería que lo viéramos así -Molly hacía aparecer lo más rápido que podía los ingredientes necesarios.

-¿Por qué dijo Remus que en otras ocasiones se había visto peor Molly? -Tonks no podía ocultar la sorpresa que le causó verlo en tal estado, en el fondo sentía una infinita tristeza- ¿lo has visto en peores condiciones?

-Remus es muy reservado con este tema, cada vez que hay luna llena el desaparece por unos días, reaparece cansado, pareciendo enfermo, aunque después de unos días se recupera poco a poco, y así cada mes.

-Pero supongo que debe estar tomando la poción matalobos, ¿no es así? - preguntó Tonks sacando de la alacena unos cubiertos y un vaso el cual se resbaló de las manos antes de ponerlo sobre la mesa. -Perdón Molly ¡reparo! - y el vaso quedó como nuevo- lo que no entiendo es que si toma la poción no se vuelve agresivo ni peligroso, entonces ¿por qué no se quedó en la casa para su transformación?

-Pues porque así es Remus, siempre pensando en los demás, - dijo Molly suspirando- dice que no puede darse el lujo de ponernos en peligro, que no soportaría volver a su estado normal y darse cuenta de que ha lastimado a alguien.

-Pero eso es casi improbable, por lo que se la poción es sumamente eficaz, además, no lo conozco mucho, pero no me imagino a Lupin haciendole daño a alguien.

-Eso mismo le hemos dicho infinidad de veces. Ya esta, entonces ¿le subes la comida? mientras voy a buscar, me parece que por alguna parte vi un poco de tónico para esas heridas y golpes.

Tonks subió con mucho cuidado sosteniendo una pequeña mesa con la comida, empujó la puerta con el pie y entró a la habitación que se encontraba poco iluminada. Lupin ya estaba recostado sobre las cobijas, con la cabeza sobre dos almohadas, parecía dormido con los ojos cerrados.

-Remus -llamó Tonks en voz baja.

Tonks se acercó con cautela a la cama esperando tener alguna respuesta, aprovechó que tenía los ojos cerrados para valorar la herida que tenía sin molestarlo. Recorrió su vista por la herida la cual, pudo ver Tonks, no era tan profunda ni grande, apenas un par de centímetros, pero que debía de doler considerablemente. La herida iba de un costado del pómulo izquierdo y terminaba casi en el rabillo del ojo. Tonks entonces descubrió unas pequeñas arrugitas que se le formaban en esa misma parte las cuales siguió con curiosidad y que la condujeron a sus un poco rizadas pestañas color castaño, de ahí bajó por su nariz recta hasta llegar a sus delgados labios, el inferior, notó, era un poco más carnoso que el otro y el color rosa de ellos contrastaba con la palidez de su piel. Reparó entonces en su barbilla la cual necesitaba afeitarse pues pudo ver una pequeña barba pelirroja que ya asomaba. Sus rasgos se afilaron por el cansancio y las ojeras, lo que más le llamó la atención fue que a pesar de lo maltratado de su aspecto, producto de muchos años de transformarse en lobo y de todo lo que eso implicaba, Lupin aún conservaba ese aspecto joven no visible a simple vista. A pesar de llevar sobre la cara una herida y mucho cansancio, el gesto amable de Lupin permanecía intacto y ahí recostado parecía tan tranquilo, como si no lo hubiera pasado lo bastante mal esos últimos días. Tonks sintió en ese momento que Lupin le despertaba un sentimiento inesperado de ternura, quería poder hacer algo para que ese hombre no estuviera pasando por aquello, verlo de esa manera le dolía más de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar. En ese momento Lupin soltó un breve quejido y Tonks se retiró un poco de él pues sin darse cuenta se había acercado bastante a su rostro.

-Remus -repitió Tonks, los ojos de Lupin se abrieron y Tonks sonrió- ya está lista la comida -Lupin trató de sentarse -No, no así estas bien, -puso entonces con mucho cuidado la mesita sobre las piernas de Lupin.

-Huele delicioso, gracias -dijo Lupin tomando la cuchara para comenzar con la sopa.

-Bueno, la preparó Molly sabes, yo solo te la he traído, a mi no se me da mucho eso de la cocina -Tonks se había acercado a la ventana y estaba abriendo un poco las cortinas - así esta mejor, un poco más de luz. Además soy yo la que le tiene que dar las gracias por librarme de ese ghoul con instintos asesinos.

-¿Te lastimó? -la mirada de Lupin era cansada.

-Me jaló el cabello solamente, nada de cuidado -dijo Tonks desdoblando una manta que había sobre un sillón. Tonks se sentó en la cama junto a los pies de Lupin, miraba apesadumbrada los golpes que mostraba -¿Te duele mucho? - La chica no pudo evitar preguntar.

Lupin se quedó quieto con una cucharada de sopa a centímetros de su boca.

-Sólo un poco, cuando respiro -y tomó un poco de sopa.

Tonks sonrió. Algo que ella estaba aprendiendo de Lupin, el hombre tranquilo de buenos modales, ejemplo vivo del hombre inglés, era su sentido del humor, cada vez que parecía que un asunto quedaba saldado a falta de un punto de vista alternativo Lupin aparecía con un comentario ingenioso, brillante, o, como en este caso, a pesar de su mal estado, y del enorme cansancio que reflejaba, cabía en él un comentario gracioso, justo cuando nadie lo esperaba. Por ello en parte, Tonks comenzaba a sentir cierta inclinación por él más que por cualquier otro miembro de la orden.

-Molly me dijo que estas tomando la poción matalobos -Tonks sabia que él no la había tomado, no era una experta en hombres lobo aunque los había estudiado en Hogwarts y después en el curso de auror, y si algo sabía era que la poción lo que hace es conservar la personalidad aunque no evitaba la transformación por lo que no coincidía una personalidad tranquila como la de él con esos golpes.

-Sí, la tomo -respondió Lupin, sin la menor intensión de confesar que por un descuido había derramado más de la mitad de la poción, por lo que no había tenido el efecto deseado, como ocurría cada mes. Finalmente el sabía que ella era inteligente y no necesitaba decirle que no había ingerido la poción, al menos no lo suficiente. Su estado era obvio.

-Afortunadamente tal condición es tratable -Comentó la joven bruja tratando de dar ánimo.

-En parte... -murmuró Remus-. Me siento como si me pasara la mitad de mi vida estando enfermo, y soy un peligro para todo el mundo a mi alrededor.

-No lo creo, no si la poción tiene el efecto deseado.

-¿Lunático? Molly me dijo que acabas de llegar -Sirius entró a la habitación sin tocar la puerta y al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo, el cual no le era desconocido pues el sí que lo había visto en peores condiciones, trató de comportarse de manera natural a pesar de que le dolía el estado en que Lupin, su amigo de siempre, se encontraba.

-¿Te caíste de la escoba o te cruzaste sin prestar atención y te arrolló el autobús noctámbulo? -bromeo Sirius al ver los golpes de Lupin.

-No me hagas reír, me duelen las costillas -Sonrió Lupin tocándose el costado izquierdo.

-Hola Tonks ¿Habías imaginado que Lunático fuera tan necio?, sabes que no tenías por qué haberte ido Lunático -le reprochó Sirius.

-Voy a quitarte los zapatos, -intervino Tonks- uno no puede descansar realmente con ellos puestos. -Tonks ya estaba desamarrando las agujetas de uno de ellos.

-Tonks, no es necesario que hagas eso, yo lo haré. - y trató inútilmente de evitar que la joven bruja continuara, pues la mesita sobre las piernas, además del dolor del cuerpo, le impedían moverse rápidamente.

-Tranquilo Remus, sigue comiendo -le ordenó Tonks, uno de los zapatos salió volando, después el otro, finalmente le envolvió los pies con la manta que anteriormente había tomado.

-¡Creo que uno de estos días me enfermaré para ver que se siente recibir tantas atenciones! -dijo divertido Sirius al ver la cara apenada de Lupin ante los cuidados de Tonks.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Remus? espero que la sopa no haya estado muy caliente -Molly entro a la habitación, llevaba un frasco como los de la enfermería de la Sra. Pompfrey en en las manos.

Lupin terminó entonces de comer, y tuvo que tomar dos cucharadas grandes del tónico de horrible sabor que sanarían rápidamente la herida del rostro y los golpes, explicó Molly.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, mañana me toca hacer guardia en el ministerio y tengo que dormir temprano -después de decir esto, Tonks inmediatamente se puso de pie -espero que te mejores Remus. Hasta pronto Sirius, no dejes que se levante de la cama, que se ponga la pijama y que se meta bajo las cobijas -dijo Tonks despidiendose con un beso de su tío.

-Sí, dejemos que Remus descanse y duerma un rato, - Molly quitó de la cama la mesita con los trastes ahora vacíos y las dos salieron de la habitación quedando Sirius con Lupin.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso Molly, -escuchaban desde el pasillo la voz de Tonks.

-No Tonks querida, voy bien.

-Molly de verdad quiero ayudarte con eso.

Después solo se escucho el ruido de trastes rompiéndose.

-Pues a ver Lunático, tengo indicaciones precisas de ayudarte a meter a esa cama, toma póntela -y Sirius le alcanzó una pijama del closet.

Lupin se cambió y en pocos minutos cayó en un profundo sueño.


	6. Yellow submarine

Kate Jones y Jim son los únicos personajes que me pertenecen.

Pensé que nunca podría terminar este capítulo, este mes no fue nada fácil, pero ya, aquí está y espero no decepcionar a nadie.

Quiero dedicarlo a todas aquellas lectoras chilenas, Nataa y Amlie entre ellas, quienes no la han pasado nada bien últimamente. Para ellas y cada una de ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic quiero desearles por cada mal día otros 100 de gloria.

**6**

**Yellow submarine**

Lupin abrió un poco los ojos y después los volvió a cerrar, "5 minutos más", pensó para sí, como hacen los niños en las mañanas para ir a la escuela. Tonks había dejado las cortinas abiertas la noche anterior, así que cuando se dio la vuelta la gran cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana le dio de lleno en el rostro. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y tuvo que hacer gestos ya que la luz le lastimó un poco. Sacó una mano de debajo de las cobijas y se talló los ojos, volvió a abrirlos un poco alarmado, el sol estaba en pleno apogeo, así que debía ser ya muy tarde. Se sentó rápidamente a pesar de que aún estaba un poco adolorido por su transformación y comenzó a vestirse.

Parecía que la casa estaba desierta, no se escuchaba ningún ruido desde el pasillo de afuera de su habitación y comenzó a bajar la escalera. El reloj de pie al final del pasillo daba las 13:30 comprendió por qué se sentía tan bien, según sus cuentas había dormido más de 12 hrs. seguidas, cosa que hace muchos, pero muchos años no hacia. Por fin escuchó unas risas provenientes del estudio. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con los chicos limpiando. Todos estaban muy contentos.

-...y el viejo Filch no tuvo más que salir rápidamente, completamente rojo por la pena y sin poder protestar -alcanzó a escuchar que decía Sirius en medio de la risa de todos.

-Remus mi amigo, que bueno que llegas, les estaba contando de cuando tiramos esa bomba fétida entre los pies del viejo Filch, pero lo mejor es que no sabes, te vas a sorprender como yo, escucha lo que me acaban de decir: ¡tal vez ese fue el inicio de una relación amorosa entre él y la Sra. Pince!, ¿lo puedes creer?, ellos dos juntos, creo que aquella ocasión fue la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra, -decía Sirius entre emoción y risas- ¿recuerdas cómo la Sra. Pince lo corrió de la biblioteca y lo mandó al baño?

A Remus también le ganó la risa, le gustaba ver a todos contentos, a Sirius más, sobre todo por el mal humor que había tenido los últimos días. Se notaba que Sirius disfrutaba de la compañía de los chicos. Molly lo llamó en ese momento para que fuera a comer algo a la cocina, así que los dejó un momento y después regresó a ayudarles con la limpieza, así, lo que solos hubieran terminado de hacer hasta la hora de la cena, ya estaba hecho unas horas antes, tenían la tarde libre y pudieron jugar ajedrez mágico en la cocina.

Ron mostraba sus habilidades en el juego. Al primero que derrotó fue a Fred, después fue Sirius quien perdió, según él porque hacía años que no practicaba.

-En los torneos de ajedrez en Hogwarts yo era un buen contrincante, ¿no era así, Remus? -preguntó Sirius.

-Sí que lo eras, -afirmó Lupin y Sirius volteó a ver a todos con gesto de "se los dije" -sobre todo cuando competías contra los de primer grado -terminó Lupin.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -protestó Sirius -borrándosele del rostro el aire de presunción que había tenido momentos antes -es que tienes mala memoria, por eso lo recuerdas mal. Ya veremos cuando te toque tu turno. -dijo Sirius ante las risas de todos los allí presentes.

Después siguió el turno de Hermione, pero perdió después de algunos minutos y unas jugadas bien estudiadas por Ron. Entonces llegó el turno de Lupin. Llevaba apenas un par de movimientos cada uno cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Ginny fue a abrir y momentos después volvió acompañada por Tonks, alegre como siempre y con su acostumbrado cabello rosa.

-Hola a todos, ¿quién va ganando? -preguntó tomando asiento, cosa que no fue nada fácil pues en su intento pisó a George y al disculparse casi le saca un ojo Sirius con una esquina de su bolso y ya casi conseguía tomar asiento cuando golpeó con la cadera la mesa provocando que las piezas del juego se tambalearan un poco. -Uh, lo siento, perdón. -iba diciendo a su paso. Nadie se quejó ya conocían y comenzaban a acostumbrarse a su naturaleza torpe. Parecía que Tonks nunca iba a tener una entrada desapercibida en ningún lado.

-Hola Tonks -contestó Sirius -apenas van comenzando, pero Ron ya nos ha ganado a casi todos.

Tonks se sorprendió. Ambos jugadores volvieron a concentrarse. Lupin estaba sentado sin recargarse en el respaldo de su silla, tenía los dedos entrelazados y se apoyaba en la mesa, de vez en cuando y acentuando su postura analítica, se rascaba la barbilla sin separar la vista del tablero de juego. Tonks lo miraba desde su lugar, separada de él tres lugares. Le dio gusto verlo mejor, lucía tan serio y concentrado, sobre todo tan entretenido. En una ocasión vio cómo Lupin se llevaba la mano a la barbilla, nunca había reparado en sus manos las cuales eran grandes, de delgados dedos y largos, parecían, pensó, sumamente suaves. Prestó atención en sus uñas, recortadas y pulcras, Tonks sonrió entonces, le alegró que fuera así pues en una ocasión le pareció que Remus se rascaba tanto que de traer las uñas un poco largas hubiera llegado al hueso. Esa imagen le provocó un poco de risa la cual inmediatamente contuvo pues todos miraban el juego con gran atención, no quería perturbar nuevamente la concentración de los jugadores. Ron por otro lado, aunque pensativo, denotaba un aire de confianza y sonreía cada vez que ponía en apuros a su contrincante. Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que, en un momento de descuido por parte de Ron, por no decir que de exceso de confianza, no pudo prever una jugada de Lupin, quien no dejó pasar la oportunidad.

-Jaque Mate -pronunció Lupin con su voz grave.

-¡No es posible, cómo no me di cuenta! -se lamentaba Ron llevándose las manos a la cabeza incrédulamente.

Todos los demás felicitaban a Lupin, quien ahora se sentaba de manera despreocupada.

-Recojan todo ya, es hora de la cena, después vayan a lavarse las manos -ordenó Molly.

-Hola Remus, veo que ya te sientes mejor, o es la sensación de la victoria la que te sienta bien -dijo Tonks acercándose a Lupin.

-Hola Tonks, sí, ya me siento mucho mejor gracias -contestó Lupin sonriendo -la verdad no creí que fuera a ganar, Ron es muy bueno.

-Sí que lo es, -intervino Molly -en su primer año en Hogwarts recibió un reconocimiento de Dumbledore por lo bien que juega.

-Para ser franca, yo siempre he sido un desastre con los juegos de mesa -Tonks aceptó apenada -la verdad es que nunca aprendí a jugar ajedrez muy bien -dijo casi de manera inaudible, pero Lupin alcanzó a escuchar.

-No es tan complicado, sólo necesitas saber cómo se deben mover las piezas y tomarlo como lo que es, un juego.

-¿Crees que aún pueda aprender a jugarlo? digo, ¿no crees que ya soy un poco mayor? -preguntó Tonks.

-Pero que dices Tonks, ¡por supuesto que puedes aprender! -dijo Lupin sin poder evitar una risa que no fue de burla sino un poco dulce y de incredulidad ante lo que había dicho ella -eres muy joven, casi una niña; Sirius, por ejemplo,él sí que ya está grande para aprender a jugar decentemente.

-Te escuché Lunático, -replicó Sirius quién en ese momento entraba a la cocina -no le hagas caso Tonks, tu tío es un experto jugando ajedrez , es sólo que me hace falta un poco de practica, eso es todo.

-Bueno, entonces voy a tener a dos excelentes maestros de ajedrez y podré ser toda una experta.

-En ese caso, -dijo Sirius, mejor que te de lecciones Remus, él tiene mucha paciencia, yo no sirvo para enseñar.

-Te lo dije, no se siente muy seguro de saber jugar y por eso no quiere, -dijo Lupin molestando a su amigo.

-Buenas noches a todos, -dijo el Sr. Weasley entrando en ese momento a la cocina -Hola Tonks, pasé a buscarte al séptimo piso para venirnos juntos, Stargus Podmore también te estaba buscando, me pidió que te dijera que ya no es necesario que hagas su guardia ésta noche.

-Por mi está bien, entonces puedo quedarme a cenar tranquilamente. Mm, -dijo Tonks pensativa - entonces, me toca vigilar en el ministerio la noche anterior a la visita de Harry, tendré que estar muy atenta.

-Cierto -afirmó Arthur.

-¡Uy! por qué tan serios -dijo George al entrar a la cocina -hola papá.

-Hola George, cosas del trabajo; vamos a cenar -fue lo único que dijo al ver que todos los chicos venían detrás.

Aquella fue una cena de lo más agradable. Harry, Sirius y Ron platicaban del mapa del merodeador y de los mejores atajos por los túneles secretos. Lupin también conversaba con ellos hasta que los gemelos, quienes se habían sentado estratégicamente a un costado de él, comenzaron a hacerle preguntas acerca de las propiedades del veneno de algunas criaturas, querían saber, por ejemplo, qué resultaría de la combinación del veneno de las doxys con la baba de un ghoul y si sería posible obtener el antídoto sólo juntando el de ambos. Lupin contestaba de la mejor manera posible cada una de las preguntas, pues su fuerte no eran las pociones. Como había dicho Sirius unos momentos antes, una de sus mejores cualidades era ser muy paciente, aunque en esa ocasión no tuvo que hacer uso de su paciencia pues en principio le divertía imaginar los resultados de lo que trataban de hacer y respondía a todo lo más seriamente posible.

Tonks por otro lado, platicaba con Hermione y Ginny acerca de magia, de Hogwarts y de los profesores. Tonks no hacía mucho que había dejado el colegio así que sus recuerdos eran recientes.

-Por cierto, y Bill, ¿no va a venir a cenar?, no me digan que no ha llegado de Gringotts -preguntó Tonks.

-No, no ha llegado, seguramente está en una de esas lecciones particulares que le da a Fleur Delacour -dijo Ginny mientras ponía su dedo índice bajo la punta de su nariz para hacerla respingada como la de Fleur.

-¿Y ya son novios? -Tonks no pudo dejar de preguntar.

-Parece que no, pero la verdad, no creo que falte mucho para que lo sean -agregó Hermione quien al decir esto se sintió un poco intimidada por la mirada de pocos amigos que le lanzó la más pequeña de los Weasley.

Tonks sonrió ante aquella escena y volteó hacia enfrente de ella, donde se encontraba Lupin, quien parecía entretenido con los gemelos, lo vio sonreír ante lo que ellos decían haciendo que las pequeñas arruguitas de los ojos se le marcaran, pero enseguida tomaba un aire serio para contestar. Notó que los gemelos prestaban mucha atención a lo que Lupin decía, lucía bien a diferencia del día anterior, lucía contento; sin escuchar lo que decía, Tonks prestaba atención a cada movimiento de Lupin. De repente éste volteó y la encontró con la mirada sobre él. Tonks no pudo más que sonreír y voltear nuevamente hacia las chicas; Lunático por su parte no hizo más que disimular y no darle más importancia al hecho de encontrar a la joven Tonks mirándolo y continuó con los gemelos.

Después de que Molly mandara a todos los chicos a dormir comenzó a recoger los trastes sucios. Tonks se puso inmediatamente de pie para ayudar a lavar los trastes. Los demás permanecieron en sus lugares y el tema de conversación fue la próxima visita de Harry al ministerio.

Molly guardaba en la alacena los platos mientras Tonks secaba los cubiertos y desde allí participaban de la conversación.

-Oye Molly -dijo de repente Tonks distrayéndola del tema -ya no soy una niña, ¿crees que me veo como una niña? - preguntó mirando su reflejo en la hoja de un cuchillo; las palabras que le había dicho Lupin antes de la cena le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

-Pues, yo creo que eres muy joven Tonks, no exactamente una niña -contestó Molly un poco extrañada por la pregunta -pero creo que eso es bueno y no tienes que preocuparte por eso querida, además todo a su debido tiempo. Ojalá yo tuviera tu edad. -finalizó Molly con cierto tono nostálgico.

A Tonks nunca le había preocupado la edad antes de ese día, a ninguna mujer joven le preocupa, sin embargo, Tonks resignada y sin comprender su preocupación, sólo seguía mirando su reflejo.

***

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina los pulmones de Tonks se llenaron de ese exquisito aroma a café que llegaba de una acogedora cafetería a la cual entró. Aquel era un café muggle no muy grande pero si bastante acogedor, con pequeñas mesas sobre las cuales había una pequeña lamparita de luz débil y un pequeño ramito de flores. El lugar se encontraba cerca del ministerio y acostumbraba reunirse allí con Kate Jones, una joven de su misma edad de quien había sido amiga desde Hogwarts.

Al entrar estiró el cuello, pasó la vista por todas las mesas hasta que vio al fondo que alguien levantaba la mano. A Kate siempre le habían gustado las clases de la profesrora Trelowny y quizás por eso vestía casi tan extravagante como ella, en esa ocasión vestía un chal color violeta y una mascada verde en la cabeza que le detenía el largo y lacio cabello negro. Les gustaba ese lugar pues allí podían salir de la rutina de la cerveza de mantequilla, no porque la cerveza de mantequilla no les gustara o las hubiese cansado, eso nunca, aquella era una bebida única, nunca nadie se cansaría del fantástico sabor de una cerveza de mantequilla, era sólo que a veces les gustaba probar algo deferente, probar, por ejemplo, una cerveza de cebada o un café frío con cajeta, o si ese día se sentían muy osadas podían pedir un café espresso. Ese día optaron por un capuchino frío y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Kate trabajaba también en el ministerio, en el nivel tres, Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes y de vez en cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, pero sólo se podían saludar muy rápidamente, por eso organizaban esas salidas.

-He estado pensando muy seriamente en poner mi propio negocio -le anunció Kate.

-¿No estas a gusto en el ministerio?, pensé que te gustaba - preguntó Tonks un poco extrañada.

-Claro que me gusta, es sólo que hace unas semanas pasaba por esa calle del mercadillo, ya sabes donde hay gitanas que ofrecen decir el futuro leyendo la mano o la bola de cristal, delante de mi iba una mujer que aceptó, yo disimulé y me quedé cerca escuchando lo que supuestamente decía la bola de cristal ¡todo fue incorrecto! -dijo Kate casi indignada - y me pareció injusto que timaran a esa pobre mujer y encima de todo pagó porque le mintieran -Kate sonaba alarmada.

-Si claro, tienes toda la razón -aceptó Tonks riendo.

-Por cierto, -dijo Kate -últimamente no te he visto por las tardes, te vas muy rápido ¿verdad?

-Sí, realmente si -dijo Tonks tomando un poco de café, no podía decirle de la Orden -he tenido mucho trabajo y mi madre me pide que llegue a cenar así que me voy muy rápido.

-Ya veo, al que he visto muy seguido es a Jim y siempre pregunta por ti sabes -dijo Kate levantando una ceja.

-¿Cómo está? hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Bien, está lindo.

-Me refiero a su salud, estado de ánimo, etc. a cómo lo trata la vida, no si está lindo o no -protestó Tonks.

-¿Nunca le vas a hacer caso?

-El no quiere nada conmigo, se la pasa molestándome, es un pesado, creo que estas confundida, por cierto -dijo Tonks cambiando de tema -no te he platicado que apareció uno de mis tíos.

-¿Cómo que apareció? ¿Estaba extraviado?

-Bueno es que hace mucho que no teníamos noticias de él y ahora he podido tratarlo y conocerlo, lo dejé de ver cuando era muy pequeña. -Tonks no podía decirle que su tío era el mago más buscado por el ministerio.

-Y tienes primos, supongo.

-Pues no, no ha tenido hijos, pero tengo que platicarte algo más. -dijo Tonks alegre.

-Qué pasó, dime.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel incidente que te platiqué hace meses?

-Mmmm... ¡claro! ¿cuando tropezaste con aquel pobre mesero y tiró toda la comida que traía sobre su bandeja? -preguntó Kate ingenuamente.

-¡Nooooo! ni me lo recuerdes, que pena -dijo Tonks poniéndose un poquito roja. -eso no.

-¿Entonces?

-De cuando choqué con aquel sujeto que se aparecía, ¿lo recuerdas?

Otra cualidad de Kate es que se parecía un poco a Luna Lovegood en lo distraído.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! -soltó después de uno segundos - el hombre que fue muy amable, todo un caballero y del que no supiste nada por tu prisa.

-Exacto, ese mismo, pues no lo vas a creer.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues que lo he vuelto a ver, resulta que es el mejor amigo de mi tío, se conocen desde el colegio, ¿te das cuenta?, que coincidencia ¿no te parece?

-Pues la verdad sí -dijo Kate y se quedó pensativa -Oye Tonks -dijo entonces -¿recuerdas lo que dijo tu madre en aquella ocasión?

Tonks hizo cara de no entender.

-Sí, aquello de que pasan las cosas cuando menos te lo esperas y que en un segundo nos pueden cambiar la vida.

-Ah sí, lo recuerdo ¿y?

-Cómo que "¿y?", -dijo Kate con cara de desesperación. -qué tal si tu madre tiene razón y aquel incidente como tú lo llamas te cambia la vida.

-Y como por qué.

-Tú sabes -dijo Kate moviendo las manos como para referirse a algo obvio. Tonks quería mucho a Kate, sobre todo cuando la sorprendía por esos momentos de lucidez que parecía que la traían de vuelta al mundo.

-¿Qué? ¿Que Remus y yo? -dijo Tonks con una pequeña risa.

-Con que se llama Remus.

-No eso no es posible.

-Pues no lo sé, sólo sé que es demasiada coincidencia; si por lo menos me dejaras por una vez leer lo que dice tu taza de café o déjame probar con la bola de cristal ¿sí? -dijo Kate mirando su bolso abultado.

-No -dijo Tonks rotundamente y riendo - además, sabes que prefiero las sorpresas.

***

Hacia un largo rato que aquella pareja de novios se había levantado de la banca del parque, el cual estaría completamente desierto de no ser por un hombre alto, delgado y de figura triste, cansada que permanecía sentado en otra banca en total oscuridad. Ese hombre era Remus John Lupin, mago por naturaleza, profesor por vocación, hombre lobo porque... porque la vida a veces nos da una bofetada. Ya era entrada la noche, él había llegado allí hacía casi una hora supliendo a Elphias Dodge, había decidido llegar temprano para suplirlo, Elphias era un mago anciano por lo que Lupin había decidido suplirlo antes, para que no estuviera tanto tiempo en el frío, pensó. Tomó asiento en la banca menos iluminada, por supuesto gracias a la magia, y comenzó a mirar el entorno. Aquella era una noche fría, pero afortunadamente sólo había llovido en la mañana. El parque tenía un olor agradable a humedad, olía a madera y césped, a tierra mojada, el frío calaba un poco así para protegerse se levantó el cuello de la capa-abrigo, la cual, a pesar de estar desgastada aún era lo suficientemente calientita, también se frotó por un momento las manos.

Al llegar, desde la banca donde estaba había observado a lo lejos un par de niños dando vueltas en sus bicicletas alrededor de una fuente, hasta que se fueron, notó que los únicos que permanecían allí era una pareja de jóvenes, él con el cabello obscuro, un poco ondulado y despeinado, ella de cabellera lacia y rubia, los miró mirarse fijamente a los ojos, ambos sonreían, él de vez en cuando se acercaba un poco más a ella y entonces ella sonreía tímidamente, Lupin sonreía también, le parecía que se veían lindos, sonreía porque le hicieron recordar que él alguna vez estuvo así, pero eso era cosa del pasado, era muy joven y quizás eso sólo le pasaba a los jóvenes, ya no esperaba algo así para él; pero no quería pensar en eso, sólo los miraba porque era bueno que la gente pudiera amar a otra persona de manera que se les olvidara todo lo demás, incluso el tiempo. Remus pensó que aunque el estuviera en otra banca bien iluminada ellos no se percatarían de su presencia. Así estuvieron hasta que se escuchó a lo lejos las campanadas de un reloj que marcaba las 22 hrs. y entonces tomados de la mano salieron corriendo. En cualquier momento llegaría Kingsley Shaklebolt quien sería su compañero de guardia. El informe de Elphias fue que todo había transcurrido sin ninguna novedad. El parque donde se encontraba estaba justo frente a la casa de los Malfoy, sabían de su acercamiento al Señor Tenebroso, así que la casa podría ser el lugar de reunión de mortífagos.

Habían pasado ya unos minutos, quizás quince y Kingsley no llegaba, cosa rara pues siempre era muy puntual, Lupin se frotó las piernas y miraba hacia sus zapatos cuando alcanzó a vislumbrar frente a él un par de botas un tanto rudas, pero pequeñas.

-Qué hay Remus - lo saludó Tonks contenta y en voz baja, enseguida se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Nymphadora -y al decir esto vio como la chica se encogía de hombros, como hacía siempre que escuchaba su nombre así que se apresuró a preguntar: ¿qué haces por aquí? -dijo un poco sorprendido pues no la esperaba.

-Vengo a hacer guardia contigo -dijo Tonks tranquilamente.

-Tenía entendido que le tocaba a Kingsley. -dijo Lupin.

-Así era, pero por la mañana comenzó a sentirse mal y se fue a su casa con dolor de cuerpo y un poco de temperatura -le contó. -Y, qué ha habido de nuevo, ¿algún movimiento? -preguntó Tonks mirando hacia la casa de los Malfoy.

-Hasta ahora no, habrá que esperar -contestó Lupin. La última hora ha estado ha estado muy tranquilo, nada que levante sospechas, pero no podemos confiarnos, hay que estar atentos.

-¿La última hora dices?, ¿qué no se supone que el relevo comenzaba a las diez? a mi me dijo Kingsley que debía llegar aquí a las diez, no me digas que estoy una hora atrasada -decía Tonks un poco apenada y no dejaba de hablar sin comprender.

-No, llegaste sólo unos minutos tarde, nada de importancia.

-Entonces tu llegaste una hora antes -dijo Tonks -¿Por qué?

-¿Qué cosa? -dijo Lupin sin entender su pregunta.

-¿Por qué llegaste una hora antes?

-Pues porque... andaba cerca de aquí, ya no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidí venir y comenzar antes... además, no pensé que fuera tan temprano, pensé que sólo habían sido unos cuantos minutos. -dijo Lupin tratando de sonar convincente.

Tonks se quedó pensativa, ella nunca había llegado tan temprano a nada, nunca comprendió por qué algunas personas eran capaces de estar en un lugar con tanto tiempo de anticipación a sus citas cuando ella apenas y podía llegar después de mucho esfuerzo exactamente a la hora que le correspondía. Pero en ese momento lo comprendió todo.

Lo que no le había dicho a Lupin era que antes había pasado a Grimauld Place por él y pensaba aprovechar para saludar a Molly, Sirius y los chicos. A la primera que había encontrado fue a Molly, la cual le informó que Lupin había salido hacía ya casi una hora para hacer la guardia. En cuanto las Sra. Weasley le dijo eso salió corriendo, pues creyó que llevaba una hora de retraso, y encima de eso, no iba preparada para el frío de esa noche así que sin querer tuvo que pasar rápidamente a su casa por su capa de viaje. Comprendió entonces que Lupin le mentía, no andaba por allí cerca antes de sus turno de guardia, entendió que el noble corazón de Remus Lupin había hecho que llegara más temprano para suplir al anciano Elphias y así ya no pasara más frío y pudiera irse antes a su casa a descansar.

-Entiendo -dijo entonces Tonks con una cariñosa sonrisa, se sentía muy bien de estar sentada junto a alguien que tenía esos detalles, los cuales la hacían sentirse en confianza en su compañía.

-Y, ¿vienes del ministerio? -dijo Lupin sólo por decir algo.

-Si, bueno, no, antes de venir para acá pasé por mi capa, como no tenía previsto hacer guardia, no venia preparada.

-Le avisaste entonces a tus padres.

-Si a Andrómeda solamente, ya no tenía tiempo de pasar a ver a mi papá.

-A Andrómeda, no le dices mamá.

-No, no le he perdonado que me pusiera este ridículo nombre, nunca se lo perdonaré -dijo esto en tono serio y como con enojo. Él estaba asombrado no pensaba que esa chica alegre fuera tan rencorosa y su semblante se puso serio.

-No es cierto, es una broma -dijo ella enseguida con una amplia sonrisa que él apenas pudo ver por lo oscuro del lugar y que más bien adivinó por el tono de su voz. -Si le digo mamá a veces, pero cuando le digo Andrómeda lo hago también con mucho cariño aunque ella se molesta un poquito, a mi papá también le digo Ted de vez en cuando, pero es más tranquilo y no se molesta. Ahh, pero lo que si es cierto es que ponerme Nymphadora no tiene perdón.

-Nymphadora esta bien, no se cuál es tu problema.

-No créeme, no es un bonito nombre, preferiría un nombre cortito, de sólo cuatro letras, que me definiera sencillamente. Tonks por ejemplo, es corto, todos me reconocen como Tonks.

-Si, es sólo un apellido, podría decir Tonks y podría estarme refiriendo a tu padre por ejemplo.

-Todos mis amigos me dicen Tonks, Sirius me dice Tonks.

Lupin apenas y distinguía el perfil de ella a contraluz.

-Si así lo deseas, entonces serás Tonks también para mi. -dijo Lupin viendo que era imposible cambiarla de parecer lo que menos quería era molestarla -pero tengo que decirte que para mi, el nombre de Nymphadora ya te representa, lo escucho y pienso en un arcoiris.

A Tonks le gustó escuchar eso. La forma en que Lupin lo había dicho había sido tan natural, sin doble sentido, sin intención de galantería, no tenía otra intención más que hacer sentir bien a una persona que llevaría toda su vida a cuestas un nombre que detestaba y entonces sintió que ese nombre le disgustó un poco menos.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó Tonks.

-De verdad - respondió Lupin y ambos sonrieron.

-Ahora platícame, cómo eras tú y mi tío en el colegio, por lo que he escuchado se divertían de lo lindo.

-Tonks, creo que deberíamos permanecer concentrados en la vigilancia ¿no crees? -dijo Lupin haciendo eco de su lado responsable.

-No nos distraeremos, lo prometo, sólo platiquemos, tendremos la vista atenta en la casa y escucharemos bajito nuestras voces, ¿te parece bien? -propuso Tonks.

-Esta bien, creo que estará bien platicar.

Así, completamente a oscuras y sin perder de vista la casona Malfoy, toda la noche transcurrió entre anécdotas. Lupin contaba con tal emoción y nostalgia sus vivencias que Tonks podía imaginar cada una de ellas como si hubiera estado allí, lo escuchó hablar de aventuras, de travesuras, también lo escuchó hablar de James y lo imaginó igual que Harry. Por su parte Tonks le platicó de sus amigos de la escuela, entendió que la relación de Tonks con los Weasley venía por la amistad que su compañera de guardia tenía con Charlie y por lo que entendió era que entre ellos había una gran amistad pues la chica hablaba de él con enorme cariño, Lupin no sabía si ponerle la cara tímida de Ron, la astucia de los gemelos o lo apuesto de Bill, pero supo que lo que seguramente no podía faltarle era el cabello pelirrojo y algunas pecas.

-¿Estás cansada? -preguntó en algún momento y después de algunas horas Lupin.

-Poquito, no demasiado.

-¿Por qué no te duermes un momento?, yo continuaré vigilando -propuso la voz ronca de Lupin.

-Definitivamente no, prefiero seguir platicando contigo. -Dijo Tonks con su voz suave y entonces Lupin sintió como ella se acercaba un poco más a él y pensó que seguramente era por el frío; así que sin poder verse el rostro debido a la profunda oscuridad que los rodeaba, siguió con su relato, Tonks le transmitía cierto calorcito que hacía que la guardia fuera acogedora, y le gustaba que de vez en cuando le llegara el olor del perfume de flores que siempre llevaba Tonks.

Cuando menos lo esperaban la oscuridad de la noche lentamente comenzó a ceder, todo iba tomando un tono gris debido a las nubes de lluvia que siempre amenazan a Londres. En un principio ellos no habían notado que poco a poco sus rostros comenzaban a ser visibles hasta que el reloj dio seis campanadas y los encontró sonriendo, platicando sumamente a gusto. Un minuto después llegó Mundungus Fletcher quien sería su relevo.

-Buen día, vaya, pensé que no llegaba -dijo Mundungus limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo -tenía que arreglar lo de un negocio antes de venir para acá.

-¿Negocios a estas horas de la mañana? -preguntó Tonks. -No deben ser muy lícitos -dijo un poco más quedo, sin embargo Mundungus disimuló haber oído.

-Todo a transcurrido tranquilamente, sin ningún movimiento sospechoso, sin embargo, hay que estar atentos, Dumbledore quiere un informe detallado de todo lo que ocurra también en el día. -dijo Lupin antes de despedirse, ya conocía lo irreponsable que Mundungus podía llegar a ser.

-Por supuesto, lo tendrá en seguida de terminar mi turno, sin falta alguna. -aseguró.

Lupin y Tonks caminaron juntos hacia la salida del parque aún un poco oscuro.

-No le tengo nada de confianza -dijo Tonks resignada -me daría tanto coraje que echara a perder todo el trabajo.

-Esperemos que no, además, después del descuido que tuvo con Harry no la tiene nada fácil con Dumbledore, no creo que se arriesgue en este momento a tener una falla de esa magnitud nuevamente.

-Espero que tengas razón.

Después de tres cuadras ambos se detuvieron Lupin tomaría el camino hacia el cuartel de la Orden y Tonks pasaría a su casa para después salir hacia el ministerio.

-Si tuvieramos más tiempo podríamos ir a desayunar, pero tengo que ir a trabajar. -dijo Tonks mirando a Lupin.

-Sí, lo sé, en otra ocasión será.

-¿Tú qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Tonks.

-Voy al cuartel a escribir el reporte. Te hubieras dormido un rato como te dije, vas a estar muy cansada.

-No importa, me la pasé muy bien contigo -dijo Tonks con media sonrisa.

-Entonces nos estamos viendo. -dijo Lupin a modo de despedida.

-Si, que tengas un lindo día... por cierto, cómo seguirá Kingsley, ¿te dije que ayer se veía sumamente mal? Ojalá que esté bien, aunque sería mejor que se tomara el día da hoy para descansar ¿no te parece? Bueno, eso implicaría un poco más de trabajo para mi, pero todo sea porque se mejore. -dijo Tonks volviendo a comenzar la plática.

-Si, le caería muy bien en estos momentos un caldo de pollo de los que prepara Molly.

-Ya lo creo que le caería bien, creo que sus comidas pueden curar cualquier cosa, cocina delicioso. A mi no se me da mucho eso de la cocina, mmm ¿ya te lo había dicho? -preguntó Tonks.

-Me parece que sí. -dijo Lupin sonriendo y por lo mismo se le marcaron sus arruguitas de los ojos, lo cual pudo ver Tonks pues ya estaba un poco más iluminado, vio también las ojeras que tenía por no haber dormido, pero a diferencia de otras veces no lucía tan cansado. -Bueno Tonks, que te vaya bien en el trabajo.

-Si, ya es un poco tarde.

-Vete con cuidado.

-Tu también.

-Adiós entonces.

-Adiós Remus.

Se despidieron entonces en voz baja y con un tono que, para el menos observador abría parecido de cansancio, pero que no era así. Cada uno comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, pero caminaban despacio. Tonks se había despedido con su clásico movimiento de mano, pero en esta ocasión, no había salido a toda prisa como siempre hacía, Lupin miró unos segundos como se alejaba. Ninguno parecía haber querido despedirse y habían prolongado la despedida, sin embargo, la sensatez de Lupin había apresurado las cosas. Parecían niños que recién se conocen en una fiesta y al termino de ésta les cuesta trabajo despedirse, sintiendo un dolor agridulce en el pecho como de una gran perdida.

Así se sintió esa mañana Remus Lupin, con ese dolor agridulce en el pecho, y sin querer comprender, metió sus manos en las bolsas de su capa-abrigo, caminó despacio y pateando cada piedrita que encontraba en su camino mientras tarareaba una canción que hace mucho no recordaba pero que de niño solía cantar cuando estaba contento.

_We all live in a yellow submarine,_

_yellow submarine, yellow submarine._

_We all live in a yellow submarine,_

_yellow submarine, yellow submarine._


	7. Debe ser alguien muy especial

Los personajes son propiedad e J.K. Rowling.

¡Por fin! he aquí el capítulo 7, sé que me tardé una eternidad, que parecía que ya había abandonado, pero no y no pienso hacerlo. Espero que les guste y que al final no les provoque un: ¡¿y para ésto se tardó tanto?, Si es así se aceptan críticas.

Mil abrazos a todos y gracias por la paciencia.

**7**

**Debe ser alguien muy especial**

-¡Arthur, Arthur! -Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Tonks y se detuvo antes de entrar en una de las chimeneas del espléndido pasillo del ministerio, giró para buscarla y la reconoció por su cabello verde esmeralda de ese día corriendo aún a varios metros de él. Tonks se detuvo y se recargó en sus propias rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Hola Tonks!, no te había escuchado.

-Pensé que nunca lo harías... -dijo Tonks respirando aún con dificultad -llevo llamándote desde que comenzaste a cruzar el pasillo, por la fuente,... vaya, creo que tengo que comenzar a hacer ejercicio -aún no se recuperaba después de haber corrido.

-Lo siento Tonks, apenas y te escuché -en ese momento Arthur se quitó del oído izquierdo un pequeño aparato con un cable. -Creo que fue por culpa de este aparato.

-No pensé que te gustara tanto la música Arthur. -dijo Tonks al ver que lo que el aparato era un walkman.

-No tanto, pero es sorprendente cómo se las ingenian los muggles, puedes creer que dentro -dijo Arthur sacando un cassette- quepa una infinidad de personas que con sólo apretar éste botón empiezan a cantar? -el gesto de Arthur era de asombro como siempre que usaba un aparato muggle. -aunque después de un rato me empiezan a zumbar un poco los oídos y escucho un poco menos, con que no lo sepa Molly porque me mandaría a San Mungo inmediatamente para que me revisen. -dijo Arthur con preocupación -¿En qué te puedo ayudar Tonks, necesitas algo?

Tonks sólo sonrió, en ese momento Arthur le recordó a su padre, cuando éste le platicó cómo se había percatado de que era mago y del asombró que le causó ver por primera vez una fotografía en donde los que aparecían en ella se movían; sólo que este caso era a la inversa, un mago sorprendido por un artefacto Muggle. Tonks sintió afecto por Arthur.

-Sólo preguntarte cómo le había ido a Harry en la mañana. -preguntó Tonks bajando la voz.

-Oh Tonks, no te había avisado pues pensé que ya lo sabrías por Kingsley.

-Kingsley tuvo que salir y aún no regresa, yo ya me estaba impacientando, por eso salí a buscarte.

-Pues buenas noticias, ¡le fue perfectamente bien!, -a pesar de hablar muy bajo tonks notaba la alegría en la voz de Arthur -después de una confusión con el horario de la reunión, que si se había adelantado y no nos habíamos enterado, llegó Dumbledore y fue quien lo defendió, Fudge y Umbridge ya sabes, poniendo todo tipo de trabas, pero Bones, fue justa como siempre, quedó muy sorprendida al saber que Harry era capaz de hacer un patronus corporeo a su edad, sobre todo estaba muy impresionada de saber que había aprendido a hacerlo desde hace tres años atrás en Hogwarts.

-Me alegro tanto, y ¡vaya! -exclamó Tonks también impresionada -eso yo tampoco lo sabía, ¿desde hace tres años? yo aprendía a hacerlo correctamente con la ayuda de Ojoloco después de salir del colegio, ¿quién fue su profesor?.

-Pues Remus, por supuesto, no creas que eso de "el mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que hemos tenido" es solo un decir.

-Claro, que tonta, como si Lockhart pudiera haberlo hecho y Moody dentro de un baúl pues tampoco verdad. Remus, ¡wow!.

-Sí, es una suerte que los chicos tuvieran tan buen maestro y que Harry supiera cómo defenderse; ¿Irás ésta noche a cenar a la casa? -preguntó Arthur.

-No, realmente estoy muy cansada y quiero llegar temprano a casa, aunque me gustaría felicitar a Harry, hazlo por mi ¿quieres? por cierto gracias por suplirme mañana.

-No me des las gracias, Tonks, no me cuesta nada, tengo un poco de trabajo pendiente así que aprovecharé para terminarlo.

Una gran cantidad de magos comenzaron a bajar en ese momento por las chimeneas, lo que significaba que era la hora del almuerzo.

-Nos estamos viendo Arthur, que magnífica noticia. -Fue lo último que Tonks dijo en voz baja y se alejó entre la multitud.

oOo

La casa Black parecía otra aquella noche, desde que Tonks entró se dio cuenta de lo especial que era esa cena pues el pasillo hacia la cocina estaba adornado con tiras doradas que caían en caireles, además de que alguien se había asegurado de que el retrato de la matriarca de los Black no pudiera molestar poniendo frente al cuadro el enorme reloj de pared que hacía imposible que de manera accidental se pudieran correr las cortinas que lo cubrían. Imaginó, y de manera correcta, que tal acción no tendría muy contenta a la huésped del cuadro, y tampoco a Kreacher quien permanecía a los pies del reloj murmurando cosas y la había observado con ojos de rencor cuando pasó frente a él. Ya habían transcurrido un par de días después de la audiencia de Harry en el ministerio, esa noche la celebración era otra.

Dentro del comedor el festejo estaba por comenzar, la mesa estaba repleta de charolas con distintos platillos cada una, había también bebidas, una tarta de melaza y un enorme pastel.

La Sra. Weasley hablaba con Hermione y Ginny cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿No les parece que hace falta un platillo más?, quizás unas empanadas de queso o una ensalada, no lo creen? si empiezo a prepararlas en este momento habré terminado para cuando lleguen los demás.

-Pero mamá, lo que preparaste ya es suficiente para no se cuantos días, seguro que sobrará la mitad de todo, no porque no esté delicioso todo -aclaró al ver el gesto de Molly -pero es muchísimo.

-Sí, yo creo que ya es suficiente, -intervino Hermione -pienso también que va a quedar bastante comida para algunos días y ya no estaremos para disfrutarla.

-Buenas noches a todos -saludo Tonks.

-Hola Tonks, me alegra que hayas venido -la saludo Molly -pasa, pasa ,nos habías tenido un poco abandonados ¡eh! ¿te sirvo algo? ¿llegaste tu sola? -preguntó Molly mirando hacia atrás de Tonks.

-Sí, Arthur viene con Moody, iban a pasar por Bill, no deben tardar.

-Hermione, felicidades -dijo Tonks y la abrazó cariñosamente.- No podía faltar a la última reunión antes de que partan hacia el colegio.

Aquello era cierto, pasado mañana partirían rumbo a Hogwarts para comenzar el curso, recordó Tonks que Remus le había comentado que Sirius estaba de mal humor pues se acercaba el momento de que los chicos volvieran al colegio. Sirius por cierto estaba sentado a final de la mesa con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, Ron estaba sentado junto a él platicando de manera muy alegre, bueno, platicando era un decir pues sólo Ron hablaba, y de manera muy emocionada según pudo observar Tonks, Sirius sólo se dedicaba a escuchar y trataba de interesarse en lo que el chico le decía con tanto entusiasmo. En cuanto Sirius vio a Tonks hizo un gesto como pidiendo auxilio, cosa que en un principio ella no comprendió, pero que no tardaría en hacerlo.

Fred y George estaban a la mitad de la mesa, dándole la espalda a una enorme manta de felicitación con la frase de "Felicidades Ron y Hermione los nuevos prefectos", los gemelos estaban jugando cartas, y ponían cara de pocos amigos cada vez que su vista chocaba con la manta. Cada ocasión que veían a su madre descuidada hacían reventar un globo de los que adornaban aquella noche el comedor.

Todo el ambiente estaba acompañado de música que salía de una radio y de la que se podían escuchar unas voces chillonas de un coro de duendes.

-Hey Ron felicidades, Sirius, cómo te va. -Saludó Tonks y se sentó junto a ellos.

-Hola Tonks -y Sirius por fin sonrió de felicidad levantándose inmediatamente con el pretexto de traerle algo de tomar.

-¿Por qué traes tu escoba aquí? -le pregunto Tonks a Ron al ver que el chico sostenía con la mano izquierda una escoba

-Es una Barredora, es nueva, me la compraron mis padres hoy como premio -le informó Ron contentísimo.

-Vaya, se ve estupenda -dijo Tonks ante la emoción de Ron.

-¡Verdad que sí, pero no sólo se ve de maravilla, es una maravilla!. -decía Ron con mucha emoción. ¿Sabes qué velocidad puede alcanzar?

-Pues supongo que... -dijo Tonks, pero no pudo decir nada pues fue interrumpida por la emoción de Ron.

-¡De 0 a 70 Km por segundo, lo puedes creer!, bueno, eso lo leí en una revista, aún no la he podido volar, pero en cuanto volvamos a Hogwarts eso es lo primero que haré, mira las ramas, toca el mango.

Y Ron le acercó la escoba, Tonks trató de tomarla completamente con la mano pero Ron le pidió que lo hiciera con cuidado, al ver que ella la tomaba con total descuido. Al levantar la chica la vista se encontró con Remus Lupin quien se estaba con los brazos cruzados recargado bajo el arco de la puerta: Remus miraba a Ron y Tonks desde hacía apenas unos momentos, cuando Tonks lo miró Remus sonreía al ver a Ron tan aprensivo con su nueva escoba y a Tonks con su acostumbrado descuido, Lupin comenzó a acercarse a donde ellos estaban.

-Hola Remus -dijo Tonks - ¿ya viste la escoba de Ron?

-Voy llegando, pero ya la estaba viendo cuando te la mostraba -dijo Lupin mirando con interés la escoba -se ve grandiosa. -dijo dirigiendose a Ron.

-Verdad que sí, -Ron dijo entusiasmado lo mismo que le había dicho a Tonks. - Es una barredora, es nueva y... -siguió repitiendo todas y cada una de las maravillas que decía de ella el ejemplar de escobas que coleccionaba. Tonks y Lupin se miraron sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de Ron quien comenzaba a repetirles todo nuevamente, pero justo en ese momento entraron Bill, Arthur y Kingsley, inmediatamente Ron se levanto para enseñarle a su padre su regalo y decirle cuan maravillosa era.

-¿Y cómo has estado Remus? -preguntó Tonks ya que estaban solos.

-Bien, haciendo muchas guardias, como no tengo empleo me he ofrecido para hacer las más posibles.

-Debes estar cansado.

-No mucho, he tomando un buen ritmo. Y tu, ¿qué me dices del trabajo?.

-Todo bien, Fudge igual de cabeza hueca que siempre pero bien.

-Ah sí -dijo Remus riendo por lo que Tonks había dicho.

-Sí, afortunadamente Harry salió bien de su juicio en el ministerio, pero por lo que he escuchado fue todo un patán. -añadió Tonks.

-Estoy deacuerdo, supe que le puso suficientes trabas a Harry para que no se presentara.

-Sí, puedes creerlo, se supone que es el ministro y que está en ese puesto buscando el bienestar de la comunidad mágica, no de los intereses de los magos de "sangre pura".

-Cuando él ni siquiera lo es -añadió Lupin dándole la razón.

Tonks miró entonces cómo Arthur observaba emocionado la barredora de Ron, se notaba que estaba orgulloso del nombramiento de prefecto del más pequeño de los hombres Weasley.

-Arthur y Molly están sumamente orgullosos -dijo Tonks mirando a Ron y Arthur.

-Sí que lo están, creo que Molly se la ha pasado toda la tarde en la cocina preparándolo todo.

-Yo también me alegro por Ron y Hermione, Ron está feliz, ya lo has escuchado hablando sólo de su barredora- dijo Tonks riendo un poco. -A mi realmente nunca me emocionó llegar a ser prefecta.

-Yo sí fui prefecto -dijo Lupin. -Aunque no muy bueno, creo yo.

-¡También fuiste prefecto! -dijo Tonks sorprendida - bueno, yo no sé por qué me parece extraño, realmente no es nada raro que lo fueras. ¿Dime Remus Lupin, alguna vez dejaras de sorprenderme?

-Bueno, no es la gran cosa -dijo Lupin un poco apenado.

-Vamos Remus, fuiste prefecto, un merodeador y además ¡le enseñaste a hacer un patronus a Harry!, créeme que cuando me enteré quedé tan sorprendida como muchos en el Wizeramont, seguramente ni Fudge ni Umbridge podían hacer uno cuando iban a Hogwarts. Bones quedó fascinada de que les estén enseñado ese nivel de magia; para ser sincera, a los demás no les gustó tanto

-Bueno, le enseñe a Harry, sí, pero de nada hubiera servido si él no tuviera el talento que tiene.

-No te restes mérito, Remus, por lo que me he enterado, el año que estuviste en Hogwarts los chicos adelantaron muchísimo, más de lo que podrían hacerlo en lo que les queda en el colegio, y así como se están poniendo las cosas, seguramente no volverán a tener un maestro como tú. Por eso te quieren tanto.

-¿Qué no piensan tomar nada? -se acercó en ese momento Sirius dándole a cada uno una cerveza de mantequilla y tomando asiento -quién nos iba a decir que hoy tendríamos fiesta en la mansión Black.

-La última, antes de que terminen las vacaciones y vuelvan al colegio -agregó Tonks sin querer pues en seguida notó el gestó de tristeza que puso su tío, para quien volver a tener la casa nuevamente sin los chicos, sin Molly y Arthur quienes regresarían inmediatamente a la madriguera, era una tortura. -Espero que no te moleste tenerme por aquí de visita -dijo Tonks tratando de arreglar un poco lo que había dicho antes.

-Por mi puedes estar aquí el tiempo que quieras, Tonks, ésta es también tu casa y de tus padres, sabes cuanto me alegro de estar cerca de ustedes nuevamente -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que no ocultaba del todo su ánimo de saberse encerrado y a unas horas de que los chicos partieran.

-Salud entonces -dijo Lupin levantando su cerveza de mantequilla -por la Órden del Fénix, nuestra familia. -Tonks y Sirius chocaron sus botellas.

oOo

Sin duda la más alegre de la noche era Molly, se había esmerado tanto en la comida, la cual era perfecta, no había descuidado nada, parecía imposible que hubiera organizado todo tan rápidamente y le hubiera dado tiempo de ir a comprar incluso una escoba nueva para Ron, es más, ya hasta había olvidado lo que le había costado tal regalo lo cual había sido un lujo, con los gastos que tenían por los libros nuevos que necesitaban para el colegio, los uniformes y las túnicas tan gastadas que tenían, pero eso era lo de menos, estaba tan orgullosa y lo contento que estaba Ron hablando toda la tarde solamente de su nueva Barredora; incluso Sirius había hecho las paces con Molly. Antes de que ella partiera a comprar lo necesario Sirius la alcanzó y le dio una suma de dinero para que comprara todo lo necesario para la cena y un poco más.

-Sirius, no puedo aceptarlo - le había dicho Molly firmemente. -Son gastos de mis hijos y tu no tienes por qué hacer esto.

-Vamos Molly, acéptalo -insistió Sirius -sé que no tengo por qué hacerlo pero lo más importante es que lo quiero hacer. Mira mi casa jamás, que yo lo recuerde, había lucido como ahora y esto ha sido por ti, por los chicos, por Remus, por la Orden.

-Pero no tienes que agradecerme nada de esa manera, no ha sido ningún trabajo para mí limpiar este lugar, además nos diste alojamiento y...

-Y ustedes me han dado una familia, si no lo recuerdas somos familia Molly, -la interrumpió -toma el dinero pues no te estoy pagando, lo hago para celebrar un acontecimiento importante para todos, digo, no siempre nuestros Ron y Hermione son elegidos prefectos, ¿verdad?

-Traeré un poco más de todo entonces, y una tarta de melaza que tanto te gusta a ti y a Remus, no debo olvidar una botella de whisky de fuego para brindar -y Molly tomó el dinero un poco apenada, no sin antes dar un abrazo a Sirius.

Molly se había sentado a la mesa cerca de la entrada de la cocina, después de disfrutar de la magnifica cena todos charlaban y se divertían, sin que se diera cuenta había recargado la cabeza en su brazo izquierdo y sin querer había dado un fuerte cabezazo, realmente aquel había sido un día agotador para ella así que decidió no esperarse hasta el final para recoger, lo haría la mañana del día siguiente y se puso de pie para irse a dormir. Por un momento pensó en aceptar la oferta de Moody de revisar antes de irse el viejo escritorio que ya le había mencionado pero lo vio tan entretenido mostrándole a Harry algunas cosas que prefirió hacerlo ella, sería lo último que haría antes de irse a dormir, así que subió las escaleras hasta el estudio del primer piso.

oOo

-Hola Harry, -dijo Tonks acercándose a él y refiriéndose a los nuevos prefectos. -¿Qué gran noticia, no te parece?

-Sí, se lo merecen, todo lo que he logrado estos años no habría sido posible sin ellos -Dijo Harry con una sonrisa que no lograba ocultar su mirada triste.

-Hey, -dijo Tonks percatándose de su estado de ánimo -tu ya tienes una enorme carga sobre los hombros, no debe ser nada fácil ser Harry Potter, Dumbledore debe tener sus razones para no haberte elegido como prefecto, no se cuales, pero seguramente cree que es lo mejor para ti. ¡Anímate! -y le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en el hombro, un poco fuerte para Harry, quien se sobo disimuladamente -es la última fiesta antes de volver al colegio.

Harry sonrió.

-Suenas como Lupin, me dijo lo mismo hace un momento.

-Ah ¿sí? pues hazle caso, es muy inteligente y tiene mucha razón. Voy por un poco de ponche. -y Tonks alejó.

-¡Harry! -escuchó que alguien lo llamaba a sus espaldas, volteó y vio que era Moody -vaya, ¿dónde la he puesto? -Ojoloco hurgaba en los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta -oh sí, aquí está. -y le estiró algo que parecía un viejo pergamino.

Harry lo tomó y vio que era una fotografía, se notaba que tenía varios años pues estaba un poco maltratada y era color sepia debido a la perdida de color, en ella distinguió a personas que le parecieron conocidas, al prestar más atención encontró las caras de sus padres.

-Pensé que te gustaría ver ésta foto, es de la Orden del Fénix original, la encontré anoche -dijo Moody pensando que le daría gusto a Harry verla, pero a éste lo que realmente le provocaba era un vacío enorme, sobre todo ver las caras de personas que no conocían el funesto final que les aguardaba, vio entonces a los padres de Neville.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Moody? ... preguntó Sirius en ese momento para suerte de Harry quien aprovechó para desafanarse de Ojoloco sin ser grosero, sobre todo porque Moody lo hacía con la mejor intención.

Harry se alejó rápidamente, lo que quería era estar sólo, así que se acercó a la salida del comedor y vio cuando Molly comenzaba a subir las escaleras, decidió esperar un momento, no quería que ella también le preguntara por su estado de ánimo, no quería echarle a perder la alegría de ese día, no quería preocuparla; después de unos momentos subió a su recamara, pero al llegar al descanso del primer piso escuchó unos sonidos extraños, así que se volvió hacia el pasillo y se dirigió hacia el estudio del final del pasillo, al llegar al marco de la puerta se detuvo.

-¿Hola? -preguntó con un poco de temor pues era seguro que los sollozos venían de ahí dentro. Se armó de valor y dio un paso, sólo una lampara estaba encendida, pero era suficiente para que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, la Sra. Weasley yacía en un rincón del estudio, asustada como nunca la había visto.

Por un momento el también sintió temor cuando vio el cuerpo de uno de los gemelos en el piso, parecía muerto; "pero si los gemelos se estaban divirtiendo abajo" pensó Harry, no entendía que había pasado, a qué hora había subido; casi estaba a punto de correr junto al cuerpo cuando de repente este tomó la forma de su mejor amigo Ron, entonces fue cuando comprendió que todo aquello era producto de un Boggart que lo que hacia era mostrar los temores más escondidos de Molly.

-Sra. Weasley...-dijo de manera apenas audible, realmente no sabía que decir, jamas la había visto de esa manera.

oOo

Después de que Molly subió las escaleras la música en el comedor cambió, Tonks se acercó a la radio de donde antes salían unas voces chillonas y puso una estación donde la música era totalmente distinta, "estridente" hubiera pensado Molly, para suerte de Tonks en ese momento sonaban The Weird Sisters, grupo al que ella amaba. Todos los chicos le agradecieron el cambio de ambiente, cosa que no se hubieran atrevido a hacer frente a su madre. George se puso de pie y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, lo siguió Fred moviéndose de manera coordinada con su hermano, los demás les aplaudían, entonces se puso de pie Tonks y se les unió, después fueron Ginny y Hermione quienes jalaron a Ron hasta que éste cedió de mala gana y a los pocos segundos su largo y delgado cuerpo se comenzó a mover con más soltura.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sirius y Lupin se dijeron salud y tomaron un trago de whisky de fuego. Ambos se habían sentado cerca de la puerta retirados un poco de los demás, se habían dejado caer sobre las sillas y parecían un poco tristes, cansados. Seguían siendo los merodeadores pero con unos cuantos años encima, además, la fotografía que les había mostrado Moody los había puesto melancólicos.

Lupin levantó la vista y vio a los chicos divirtiéndose, ellos bailando de manera rara, quizás fuera por su delgadez y estatura que se veían así, ellas lo hacían de mejor manera, observó que Tonks lo hacía de forma más natural y que a pesar de sus inseparables toscas botas lo hacía tan suave y de manera femenina aunque la música no lo fuera tanto. Recordó cuando tenía la edad de ellos, la vida parecía más sencilla a pesar de su problema peludo, aquella había sido una buena época, no sabían lo que les deparaba el futuro pero a esa edad eso realmente no importaba. En eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó ruidos extraños en el primer piso, era algo como un sollozo, su oido de lobo no lo engañaba.

-Actúen lo más natural que puedan, no se alarmen pero creo que ocurre algo en el estudio-fue lo que dijo Lupin, rápidamente Sirius dejó tranquilamente sobre la mesa su copa de whisky.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -preguntó Sirius lo más tranquilamente posible.

-Vamos, no hay que llamar la atención, yo también me di cuenta de que algo anda mal. -añadió Moody y los tres salieron de la cocina como si nada ocurriera, pero en cuanto llegaron al pie de la escalera comenzaron a correr.

Tonks se la estaba pasando bien, su corto cabello estaba más despeinado que nunca por los movimientos que al bailar hacia con la cabeza. De manera natural, como últimamente ocurría, buscó con la vista a Lupin y justo se percató de que le decía algo a Sirius, quien trató de ocultar que algo estaba mal, pero sus ojos lo delataron pues tomaron esa expresión que sólo tenían cuando algo le recordaba a Azkaban, después los vio salir.

-Enseguida regreso, no recordaba que uno de los efectos secundarios del whisky de fuego era tener que ir al tocador -fue la excusa que se le ocurrió decir a Tonks para ausentarse, ninguno se dio cuenta de que a pesar de tener la edad suficiente para tomar, esa noche Tonks no había bebido más que cerveza de mantequilla y un poco de ponche.

Subió las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, cosa nada sencilla para ella, al llegar al primer piso agudizó su oído.

-¡Riddíkulo! -escuchó la voz ronca de Lupin proveniente de la última puerta del pasillo, el estudio. Se acercó lentamente, sacó su varita y se detuvo en la puerta.

-Sólo era un estúpido boggart... -le escuchó decir a Lupin.

Sin asomarse completamente por la puerta que habían dejado entre abierta, se mantuvo oculta viendo lo que ocurría dentro, casi en penumbras. Entonces comprendió lo que había ocurrido, Molly por primera vez se había desmoronado ante la posibilidad de perder a alguien de su familia, sus temores más ocultos se hicieron presentes y lloraba sin cesar sacando todo el miedo que la había acompañado desde que se volvió a formar la Orden del Fénix.

Tonks no hizo siquiera el intento de entrar, sabía que aquello era demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal para Molly así que prefirió mirar solamente. Y así, apenas asomada en la puerta pudo ver que Lupin se encontraba de rodillas en el piso abrazando a una devastada Molly que no dejaba de llorar y hacía todo lo posible por consolarla, lo vio sentado en el piso para poder abrazarla, suavemente le acariciaba la cabeza recargada en su pecho, le explicaba que aquello no había sido cierto, que había sido sólo su miedo, que todos estaban ahí para que eso no ocurriera, pero que si a pesar de su esfuerzo se les fuera de las manos la situación y no lo pudieran evitar, le prometió que los chicos nunca estarían solos. Lo vio sacar de la bolsa de su camisa un pañuelo que le dio a Molly para que se enjugara las lágrimas. Tonks miraba todo conmovida, entendía lo que debía estar pasando Molly pues su miedo era el miedo que todos sentían pero que nadie externaba, Tonks nunca había perdido a ningún ser querido, no había formado parte de la Orden original, pero sabía que debía ser horrible perder a un amigo, se imaginó a sus padres sin ella, a los amigos de Kingsley extrañándolo, se imaginó a ella extrañando a Moody su mentor, a Harry echando de menos a Sirius, a Arthur sin Molly y viceversa; sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo de sólo pensarlo, entonces clavó su mirada en Lupin, en su delgada figura que lucía cansada como siempre y a pesar de eso aún tenía ánimo para reconfortar a alguien cuando, seguramente, estaba igual de asustado que todos. Lupin tenía el don de enternecerla enormemente, lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento sentado allí tratando de confortar a alguien.

Pensó en lo devastado que estaría Sirius sin su mejor amigo pero, pensó Tonks, seguramente Lupin tenía a alguien más aparte de los miembros de la Orden que lamentarían enormemente su ausencia y comenzó a sentir curiosidad por saber.

Las canas de Lupin brillaban singularmente debido a la luz de la única lampara que iluminaba el estudio, su piel cetrina enmarcaba unos ojos cuya mirada imaginó era totalmente buena. Su delgada mano derecha no dejaba de acariciar suavemente el hombro de Molly una y otra vez, parecía que podría estar allí, sentado en el piso abrazándola todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que ésta se sintiera mejor. Tonks no podía dejar de mirarlo o mejor dicho no quería dejar de mirarlo, de repente Lupin le pareció distinto, no sabía si era la forma tan cariñosa con que consolaba a Molly o ese aspecto desaliñado que le daba el estar sentado en el piso o quizás la luz de la lampara que lo hacía parecer más joven de lo que era, su cabello estaba despeinado por haber corrido y le sentaba bien, fue entonces que para su sorpresa se encontró pensando en lo bien que se veía Lupin.

-"Pero qué estoy haciendo -se regaño Tonks - Molly pasando un mal momento y yo pensando que Lupin se ve lindo, bueno, eso es cierto, pero eso no es lo importante".

Tonks dejó el aspecto de Lupin a un lado pero siguió preguntándose cosas con respecto a él, se percató de que no sabía nada más de Remus que lo que todos sabían, pero no conocía nada de su vida fuera de la Orden, de seguro tendría otros amigos, otros compañeros, otros familiares.

-¿De verdad los tendría? -se contestó inmediatamente, -debe ser así, todos los tenemos-, y su propia respuesta la alegró, era bueno creer que todos en la Orden contaban con amigos en quienes apoyarse en caso de que algo saliera mal, pensó tomando en cuenta los temores de Molly, sobre todo le daba tranquilidad asumir que Lupin también los tendría.

En eso estaba pensando cuando vio que Molly sonreía y comenzaba a ponerse de pie así que comenzó a caminar rápidamente rumbo al comedor para no ser descubierta.

oOo

Tonks entró en su habitación, se puso su pijama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes, después se lavó la cara, se miraba al espejo al secarse el rostro cuando recordó la imagen de Lupin consolando a Molly, sin querer se detuvo con la toalla sobre su mejilla, -"hoy se veía realmente lindo, debió ser por su cabello despeinado" -pensó acerca de Lupin. Salió del baño, apagó la luz y se tiró sobre la cama mirando el techo donde con estrellas fosforescentes había formado constelaciones. La fiesta había terminado apenas hacía una hora, por más que trataron de disimular Sirius, Moody y Lupin que algo había ocurrido, después de que bajaron del estudio el ambiente decayó, los tres tenían un semblante que mostraba su ánimo por los suelos, Remus lo atribuyó al cansancio así que poco a poco se habían ido todos despidiendo. Arthur nunca supo lo que había pasado aquella noche con Molly.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente la imagen de Lupin haciéndose el fuerte para consolar a Molly sin dejar de ser lo suficientemente dulce como para hacerla sonreír.

-¿Tendría Remus más amigos? -se preguntó nuevamente Tonks, -pero qué tonta- pensó, -¡por supuesto que los tiene! -no podía imaginar que alguien no apreciara al gran amigo que era Lupin, ella en ese mismo instante sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de él, de no quedarse fuera de su grupo de personas cercanas, sentía el deseo de cuidarlo de la misma manera en que él había cuidado a Molly pero a la vez quería ser cuidada por él, sería grandioso que la considerara una amiga y no sólo compañera, ella ya sentía una real estimación por Lupin y comenzaba a tenerle un verdadero cariño.

Definitivamente sí, era un hecho que tendría amigos, familiares -y seguramente..., seguramente a alguien especial, -pensó Tonks sin querer hacerlo, y se le escapó un suspiró con aire de derrota, estiró el brazo y jaló su almohada para taparse la cara, después se hizo bolita.

-¿Cómo será? -se preguntó Tonks con una inmensa curiosidad, comenzó entonces a imaginar a esa mujer quien ocuparía los pensamientos de Lupin, la imaginó primero rubia y con unos labios color cereza, después fue una morena con profunda mirada, finalmente la imaginó pelirroja con piel de durazno, unas veces la imaginó alta y otras bajita, pero todas coincidían en que tendrían que ser realmente especiales para estar con Remus, especiales porque él se merecía a alguien especial.

-Qué afortunada debe ser, si por lo menos el tonto de Jim se pareciera aunque fuera un poquito a Remus -pensó indignada.

-Qué afortunada debe ser, si por lo menos el tonto de Jim se pareciera aunque fuera un poquito a Remus -pensó indignada.

Se imaginó ciertas situaciones de Lupin en pareja con esa mujer imaginaria, la imaginó esperándolo después de una guardia y recibiéndolo con un gran abrazo o simplemente sentados a la mesa a la hora del te y conversando. Cada que imaginaba una escena de esas sentía cierta antipatía y hasta un poco de envidia, sentimientos que Tonks jamás aceptaría sentir, no tendría por qué. Sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.


End file.
